Ben 10 Alien Force: Secret Agent TEN
by u4711188
Summary: Ben left Bellwood with his superbike, the modified Dodge Tomahawk. He stopped at Beverly Hill High as his mission started. What is his reason? He became the masked hero who help Sam, Alex and Clover against new enemy and alien who are invading the world secretly. Let see what will happen when he fight with Kamen Rider style. BenxSamxAlexClover. Harem routine?
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious man and new student

From author

I do not own anything in this fanfic.

For reader information.

1\. This crossover fanfic took a place when Alex, Clover and Sam are studying in Beverly Hill High ( around second season of their show, roughly)

2\. Ben in this fanfic will use Ben in Hero united

3\. His omnitrix did not be the same. It does not transform him to be the alien but I give that alien power to him just like Biomnitrix but he cannot mix his alien power yet.

4\. I will use every Ben's alien in this fanfic except ultimate form.

I hope you are going to enjoy this fanfic.

Thank you

Ch 1

***Under the basement of government agency house in California***

Sam, Alex and Clover are captured by theirs' enemy, the Computer Home Analyzer and Defender aka CHAD. He came back from IT hell to revenge these girls. He set up this trap by sent a false emergency signal from this house which under WOOHP protection. Jerry received it and sent these girls to look and see what is happening. Those three girls are binding with the torture chair. CHAD is going to torture as a payment for what they did with him.

"How could you alive?" Sam yelled "We thought we toasted you with the house already."

He laughed robotically and said "Oh poor Sam. Since you all going to die, I will tell you how. You see, I have a program name Back up."

"What!" They yelled and stunned.

"That is right" He exclaimed "I was back up myself in somewhere that was totally safe from any of you can detect. I mean how could I be the Computer Home Analyzer and Defender without a backup plan, right? Ha ha ha."

"Where have you been for all this time?" Alex asked

"Oh Alex, you really want to know" He mocked "Why don't you girls try to guess? We have a lot of time. Besides there is no way you girls can escape form here because I destroyed your equipment already. I am talking with you, Clover."

Clover that was doing something secretly, she startled after she heard him. He is right. Theirs' equipment are broken even WOOHP's powder. They cannot contact Jerry or call for a reinforcement. They are on their own.

"We needed to buy time to find an escape" They thought and look each other.

"Alright, let's play twenty questions game" Sam said "But how could you broke our equipment?"

"Yea" Alex yelled "This is not fair for us."

"That's right" Clover supported "To be fair, you should give us a chance to fight back."

He laughed and said "No way girls. I do not want to fail like last time. Come one, let's play a game with me and maybe I will let you go and have a chance to fight for your life."

"Fine" They exclaimed

"Good" He yelled and played a game show theme "Now, let start with our smart girl. Sam what will you guess for my secret hidden place?"

She was thinking before she said "Can I ask first?"

"You got that right" He replied "Your first question is?"

"Is it on the earth?" She asked

He muttered and said "Yes. My hidden place was on the earth. Now, it is your turn, Alex."

"Ummmm" She exclaimed

"Relax" He said "Take your time to think. Make it worth for your question."

"Is it in the USA?" She asked

"Yea" He replied "What are you going to ask for the next question, Clover?"

"Oh I am not good in this kind of game" She cried "I am a beautiful girl. The question is belonged to the NERD."

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Sam and Alex yelled.

"Sorry girls but I said the truth" She replied "I mean I am the beautiful girl among us, right CHAD?"

"Ummm, I do not think I can answer your question" He said "Let get back to the game, shall we?"

"No" Sam and Alex argued "We are not going to play your game until we settle the problem with her."

"Wow" He exclaimed "I should leave you girls alone. Call me when you done."

He finished and moved his interface away through the tunnel. He is really left them alone. They were arguing about women stuff for a while. They argued each other until they are sure CHAD is gone away.

"Good job, Clover" Sam said "Your plan to make him leave the room, it is totally good."

"Yea" Alex exclaimed "Now we can find a way to escape from here"

"Girls", are you sure he does not have CCTV to watch us? Clover asked

"No, trust me" Sam said "I read a report about this house before we are arrived. They said they have not any CCTV or bug in the basement. Therefore, we are totally clear."

"Give me a minute" Alex said "I think I can break this binding. If I just… got it"

She managed to break her binding. She is freely to move and help her friends. Finally, our girls are freed from those crazy chairs but there is a problem. They are still sticking in the basement. The only exit is the twenty millimeter titanium door that is locked by CHAD.

"Sam, can you hack this door?" Clover asked

"I cannot" She replied "Without our spy equipment; it is too dangerous to hack it without CHAD notices us."

"Great. This mean we are sticking here with a crazy program computer who has a grudge against us. Without spy equipment, food and my make-up how could I live here" Clover complained "I am younger too die alone in here. There are so many things I need to do such as date with handsome guy, eat dinner with handsome guy and see a movie with handsome guy."

Sam and Alex shook their head and sighed after they just heard what Clover talked about but there is a truth in Clover's complained. It is the dead end if they cannot escape from here. Even though, Jerry might notice and send a reinforcement to help them but it might be too late.

"Relax Girls" Sam said "We were faced with so many dangerous situation and we passed it if we worked together. There is also no different in this time. Let's look around the room and maybe we can find something useful."

"Okay" Alex and Clover replied

They were searching and opening every boxes and desk drawer they found in the basement until they gave up because there is nothing left to search. They are sitting in the middle of the room by placed their back against each other.

"What should we do now, Sam?" Clover asked desperately

"I do not know" She replied hopelessly "This is my first time to face with a situation like this."

"Hey, if we die, at least we are together" Alex chuckled "The only way we can survive from this situation; it must be a miracle, right?"

They were going to embrace and comfort each other but something happen up there. They heard explosions from up there. It was louder and stronger enough to feel a vibration. It like the whole building is going to collapse. They looked at each other and thought, is CHAD did this? Suddenly, CHAD was coming out of his tunnel whit the angry face. Our girls do not know what is happening but CHAD did not make explosions definitely.

He said "Huh, I am so surprise in your organization. They always have a little secret. From my information, there is no male spy agent until now. I guess I was wrong but do not worry. I will deal with him and come back to finish you all later. Now, I hoped you are going to enjoy watching me beat the crap out of your friend."

He left the room without listen to them and then a monitor pop up from the wall and something is showing up. It is a live broadcasting from the CCTV around the fence. They looked closer and saw a single male in black leather jacket with black leather pant. He is also wearing cool motorcycle helmet.

"Who is he?" Alex asked

"I do not know but he look so coooool and stylist" Clover replied "Look, he is wearing a black leather gloves and awesome boots. I never saw those clothes until now."

"Clover, this is not a time for this stuff" Sam yelled "He could be another WOOHP's enemy. We do not know his attention."

Then, they saw ten security androids are surrounding him. Normally, people will scare and panic but not for this man. He looked around and waved his hand like there is nothing there.

"He is going to die." Sam said

Even though they cannot hear any sound through CCTV but they saw he was yelling something and was a person who charged those android instead. His first strike landed at the android that was standing in front of him. His right fist punched through it metal body like he punched cake. The metals are scatter behind it like broken glass as the android out of combat in his arm.

"What the?" Ale yelled "Did you see that? He just…"

"We saw that" Sam replied

Other androids found their surrounding formation was destroyed. They changed their plan and scrimmage him like rugby. That man grabbed the android corpse in his arm and threw it away like he tossed a ball. It flew away and hit with one of them but it could not stopped the rest of them.

They threw fists and feet at him but he managed to dodge them and escape from their surrounding formation again. He ran away to make some distance from them. They followed him but they were not together.

He saw it as a chance to strike back. He turned back and faced with the closet android. It threw a fist at his face but he dodged it by spinning around. He used the momentum to increase his karate chop strength.

"Slaaaaaaash" He separated the robot head from the body. Robot head was flying in the air while he grabbed the body and swung it like a pendulum. Other robots are standing still because CHAD does not give them the order or command. He is confusing because he cannot analyze and evaluate this guy fighting skill and potential.

"Who the hell is he?" He thought "This is not WOOHP style."

In the moment robot head fall down to his line of sight, he hit it with the robot body like he is playing a baseball. It flied like a bullet. It hit with one of them. That robot fall down to the ground like a bird who got short. CHAD could not believe in what he just saw. He lost two security android in a few second. They cannot even make him scratch.

"Alright, let see if I am increase their power" He exclaimed

Suddenly, those androids were shaking and screaming like they are breaking apart. They are changing or to be more accurate, they are casting off. They removed their hands and replaced it with sharpen swords.

This time, the mysterious man is stunned and surprised in what he just saw. He looked around like he is finding something until he found the CCTV that is broadcasting him. He looked at it like he knew who are watching him. Suddenly, he did something that was so rude. He showed his middle finger to CHAD.

"YOU filthy and low life human" He yelled "All of you kill him now."

Android eyes turned red as they received their order. They jumped at him together. Our spies thought he was going to dodge them but he did not. Instead, he stands there and waits for it. He did not show any sigh of scare or panic. Their swords are going to stab him like they stab dead meat if he does not do something.

"Stab stab stab stab stab stab stab stab" What our girls and CHAD is seeing, the mysterious man is stabbed by those android's swords. Our girls cannot believe and do not understand why he did not dodge while CHAD is enjoying and satisfying.

He laughed and said "This is your payment for disrespecting me. Now, I can finish those girls."

Even though our girls did not know he but they are crying because they saw person got killed in front of their eyes. Alex and Clover were embracing and comforting each other while Sam was the only one who did not leave her sight from the screen

She noticed something and said "Wait girls. I do not think he is done. Look."

Alex and Clover looked at her pointed and saw, something in the middle of those androids is moving. They are surprised and stunned because the mysterious man is not dead. He is preparing to do something. He raised his both hand and smashed at the middle of the circle.

"BOOOOM" He just destroyed those androids with a single strike but there is something else coming up. He is created a mini shockwave which is shaking the whole area around there especially CHAD sensitive and fragile system.

"SHITTTTTT" He yelled while his monitor was blinking like a broken TV. When he back to normal, the mysterious man is gone. He cannot find him at any CCTV he have. This is so annoying and making him mad.

"FUCK YOU" He exclaimed "I do not have a time to play with you anymore. I am going to kill those girls."

Before he left, he saw the mysterious man again at CCTV number 13. The mysterious man is looking through CCTV like he knew CHAD was watching him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" CHAD said and saw the mysterious man touched the CCTV with his hand and then something that is impossible happening with CHAD. He felt electric shock though whole of his system. Someone is firing his electronic system alive. He is screaming with abnormal language. No one could understand him but it must be so painful from his screaming volume.

"Y…o….u….Araaaaaaaaaagh" That was the last thing we heard before he is gone forever.

Our girls do not know what happen up there because the monitor is also gone. They also heard CHAD's voice through the tunnel. They looked at each other and thought, they are going to see and meet the mysterious man but can he pass through the titanium door?

"I am scare" Clover said

"Me too" Alex exclaimed

"Relax girls, we are going to knock him with our teamwork" Sam encouraged them.

"BAM BAM BAM BAM" The titanium door is punched by the mysterious man. Our girls cannot believe in what they see. They saw dents on the door every time he hit it and it is getting bigger and bigger.

"POOOOOW" Finally, he made a hole on the titanium door with his fists. Some part of it flew away and hit with the wall and stuck on it like a wall paper. Our girls are surprised and stunned in his strength.

"Here he comes" Sam yelled as they are prepared to fight for their life.

They saw his hands came through the hole. He grabbed and started tearing it like a paper.

"EEEEEEEEEEK" He was tearing apart and made a bigger hole that was enough for him to walk through it. His right foot is stepped through the door and followed by his body and left foot. Finally, he is standing inside the basement room with our girls. There is nothing blocking him from them except air element.

"We are not scaring you" Sam yelled "If you are going to capture or kill us, it is not easy I can guarantee, right girls?"

"Yea" Alex supported "We are going to break every bone in your … body."

"That's right" Clover joined "We will beat the crap out of you, do you hear me?"

The mysterious man is looked around and pointed at him with confuse. He laughed at them because he knew what is going on. Finally, our girls hear his real voice. It is a normal teenager voice.

The mysterious man said "Take it easy, I am came here to help you and this is how you treat your lifesaver? You are so mean."

"Lifesaver?" They yelled

"Yea" He replied "Let get out of the here first, shall we?"

Our girls did not reply because they are confusing in the situation. The mysterious man sighed and left the room without get closer to them. They looked each other with surprise.

"What should we do?" Clover asked

"Let's get out of the here and figure it out later" Sam suggested "When we are outside, all of us must be on guard."

"Agreed" Alex and Clover replied

When they were outside, they found nothing except scrap everywhere. They did not see him until they heard someone whistle from the front gate way. They saw he is riding the modified Dodge Tomahawk. He painted a whole bike with pure gloss black shadow with the green LED light. It like this bike came from TRON movie. When he accelerated the engine, the green LED light glowing bright and brighter.

"Who are you?" Sam asked

"We will meet again" He said and left the house with his superbike. He passed through WOOHP helicopters and left the area without anyone chasing him. The WOOHP's support teams came out of the helicopters and did their job. Our spies are getting on their helicopter to get back to their house.

On the way back, they were talking about what happened today especially about the mysterious man who saved their life. Who is he or they should asked what he is? They are so sure that he was stabbed by those androids. How could he be alive after he got stabbed? What about his strength? There are so many questions in their mind but they do not know who they should ask with.

***Few days later***

***At Beverly Hill High***

Luckily, their last mission was on Friday. Our spies had a chance to take a rest and heal their wound but that was not a point. For a two whole days, they were talking about that mysterious man. They even used WOOHP satellite to track him but they found nothing. It's like he is a ghost.

"Hey, what is our first class for today" Alex asked while she searched her locker for a book.

"Let me check my class schedule first" Sam said and opened her smartphone "It is Miss Colligan's history class at room 1215. We should get going or we are going to be late. She is so punctuality."

"Miss Colligan!" Clover yelled "I hate her so much. I wished, we have a mission right now."

Unfortunately, nothing happen as she wanted. She looked sad and grabbed the history book from her locker and left to the class but they cannot go yet. They heard a person who they hate so much especially Clover. She hates her so much, more than any teacher in Beverly Hill High. That is right. We are talking about Mandy.

She is talking and laughing with her friends, Caitlin and Dominique. Our girls knew what is going to happen. They wanted to avoid the argument especially on the Monday morning but here they come.

"My my Clover, is that you?" Mandy mocked

"Hey, Mandy" Clover replied "I am right here. Are you blind?"

"Silly, I am not blind" She said "I thought you were hillbilly because your fashion is so out, right girls?"

"Yea" Caitlin and Dominique supported

"What?" Clover yelled "This is the newest fashion. It came out yesterday. How could it out?"

"Duah" Mandy mocked "The newest one is here. It came out today morning."

She showed her the newest pink handbag which looks exactly the same as Clover's handbag. The only different they noticed is the accessory on the bag.

"Let get out of the here girls or you will get a hillbilly disease from them" Mandy mocked

"What!" our girls objected and they were going to kill her but something interrupted them

People are talking and looking at someone on the hallway. It managed to stop their cat fight because they wanted to know what they are looking at but there is too crowded. They tried to break through human wall but they could not. Therefore, Sam asked people around there.

She asked "Hey, what is going on here?"

"Do not you know?" Female student replied "Today, we got a transfer student from Bellwood. The best part, he is a teenage boy who looks so handsome and cool. He also has his own superbike. I saw it by myself."

"Really" Clover and Mandy yelled unison.

Without a thought, those two girls used an emergency strength to penetrate the human wall and moved to the frontline and see how this new student cool is. The rest also followed them as they wanted to see him too. It like they are in the grinning machine.

People wave is crushing them one by one. Caitlin and Dominique were given up in a few second after they were in the human wall. Finally, the rest of them managed to stand at the frontline as they wanted. They are stunned after they saw him.

The teenage boy is wearing blue jean and green jacket with white stripe over black shirt. He made side part hair style. He is carrying blue rucksack and bright green motorcycle helmet. He is walking through people like a normal even though people are gossiping about him and his cloth especially "Number 10" on his left chest. Does it have any meaning to put that number on his cloth?

"He is so cooooooool" They exclaimed as he heard them.

He looked at them before he smiled and winkle his eye to them. They are startled and stunned like a stone. They are charmed by his personality and mystery aurora especially Sam. She felt like she saw him before but she did not know where. In the end, people are fading away when the new student is in the principal room as our girls realized something

"God damn it" Sam yelled "We are too late. We need to run, now."

"Oh he is so handsome" Clover exclaimed "I am going to talk to him today and no one can stop me."

"Except I did it first" Mandy argued "He will be my next boyfriend without doubt."

"No, I saw him first" Clover yelled

"You snooze you lose" Mandy replied and ran away with her friend

Clover was going to say something back but Alex and Sam stopped and pulled her away. They are dragging her to the class. During the way, Clover was the person who talking about him all the time. Alex and Sam also wanted to say about him but there is no time for women talk.

When they are at the class room, they found Miss Colligan was not here yet. They did not know why but it make them escaped her complain hell. They took their usual seat which located at the front. Sam and Ale grabbed the book and prepared to study while Clover was doing her makeup.

After five minute, Miss Colligan came into the class and told her students about why she late. She said the principal called her to pick up the new transfer student. Students are surprised and excited to meet this new student especially our girls.

"Girls, did you hear that?" Clover excited "This is my destiny to meet him here, right? Oh this is so romantic like a princess story."

"We heard it" Alex said "Take it easy, Clover. If you expected him too much, you will sad when you disappoint in him especially a new guy who just transferred here"

"No way" She argued "There is no way I am going to disappoint in him except…"

"What do you think, Sam?" Alex asked Sam who was thinking something "Sammy?"

"What?" She startled because Alex poked her waist

"I was talking with you" Alex said "Are you feeling okay?"

"Sorry, I was thinking something" She replied

"Alright, everyone quite" Miss Colligan yelled "Please come in, Mr.…Pennyson"

The door opened as the new student walked into the room. He stopped when he was at the teacher desk. He stood properly and smiled to everyone in the room before he introduced himself.

He said "Good morning everyone. My name is Benjamin Tennyson but you can called me, BEN."


	2. Chapter 2 The Alien

Ch 2

Students were yelling and asking Ben with a bunch of questions but teacher stopped them. She said she will let them ask him one by one. Ben feels surprised in them. He thought nobody is going to ask any question and begin the class. This is quite opposite from his idea.

"Let's start with you" Miss Colligan pointed at the male student who sits in the end of class.

He asked "Where do you come from and do you play any sport?"

"Well, I came from Bellwood, Illinois." He replied "It is a good and peaceful town. For sport, I used to play soccer as the Goalkeeper and I am good in it. Last year, we won the interstate championship."

"Then, you should quite the soccer and find something else" He mocked

"Why?" He asked

"Because our men soccer team is totally sucker and loser, right everyone" He yelled as students agreed and cheered him.

"Watch your mouth, mister" Miss Colligan said "Or you get the detention."

Ben laughed and said "We will see what happen after I join the team."

"Next is…" Miss Colligan was thinking and heard someone yelling. She is Clover

She said "Me. Me. Pick me, Miss Colligan."

Alex and Sam shook their heads because they could not believe how Clover can be crazy and aggressive in this new student. It would be the worst if Mandy also here. Finally, Miss Colligan cannot resist against Clover's stubbornness and annoy. She told her to ask a question.

She said "Ben, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked the question that her friend guessed.

"Wow" He exclaimed "I did not expect such as question from the lovely girl like you. I used to have a girlfriend in Bellwood but we mutually agreed to break up. She wanted to follow her dream while I also have the world to see."

Girls are screaming after they heard him especially Clover.

She said "That is so romantic."

Miss Colligan let them asking him a series of questions. Most of questions are about his hobby, food, and everything related to teenage stuff. Alex also was joining the asking question. Her questions are about food especially Mr. Smoothies. They found and shared the mutual favorite and taste.

"Alright, I guess we shall stop for now. It's time for the world history." Miss Colligan said "Open text book pages 64. Ben, you can take a seat beside Samantha. If you have a question, you can ask her. She is the best student in my class."

"Thank you, sir" He replied and took seat as she suggested.

When he took a seat on the right hand side of Sam, he smiled and wanted to shake her hand.

He said "Good to see you, Samantha. I am Ben. I hope we will get along well and be a good friend."

She looked at his hand before she said "Good to see you too, Ben. If you have any question, please do not hesitate to ask me besides call me, Sam." But she did not shake hand with him.

Ben understood why she did not shake hand with him. He took his hand back and grabbed the textbook from his rucksack as the class begins. Today lesson is about American history during the World War one to the World War Two.

Finally, the history class is done as the bell ring. Miss Colligan told them to do some assignment and short essay based on what they learned today. They have time to finish it until this Friday. Some complained it by yelling and booing while other accepted it without say a word. Clover stood up and came to talk with Ben

She said "Hey, Ben. I am Clover and this girl is Alexandra."

"Call me, Alex." She suggested

"Good to see you two, Clover and Alex." He exclaimed and stood up "Do you two know Sam?"

Clover hugged Sam and Alex and said "We three are best friends."

"I knew it" He said "Hey, do you know room number 5022? I got a science class with Teacher Morrow."

"Oh my god" Clover yelled "We also have the same class with you. You should come with us, right girls"

"Yea" Alex supported "We can give you a tour after the lunch break. We do not have a class after lunch break"

"…" Sam silenced

"Wow, you girls are my life saver" He said "I was going to ask and beg you girls to give me a tour."

Clover crossed her arm with him and said "We should go now or we are going late."

Ben chuckled a little bit but he did not reject Clover's proposal. Four of them left the history class and headed to another class. The science class is in the same building as history class but they needed to go to fifth floor.

***During the way***

Clover is the only person who keeps asking Ben everything. Alex who is walking behind them, she sigh and shake her head as she see how her friend aggressively toward this man. Then, she noticed something. It is Sam who kept silently since they left the history class.

"Sam, are you okay?" Alex whispered

Sam startled and said "Yea, I just have a weird feeling."

She surprised and said "About what?"

Then, Sam reduced her speed to make distance from Clover and Ben. Alex also did the same thing. Now, she can talk with her properly.

She said "About him, Ben. Don't you feel something wrong?"

"How?" She exclaimed "I do not understand what you are talking about?"

She sighed and said "I mean, teenager normally hated to move away from their high school but looked how he did. He acted like he does not care to come here."

Alex shook her head and touched Sam's shoulder and said "You are thinking too much. He is a nice guy. Why do not you open your mind?"

"You do not believe me?" She asked

"No" She replied "But you need evidence if you are thinking someone is wrong. Let's throw it away and focus on our study, shall we? I heard we are having a science project to do today."

"Whatever" She replied and continued walking

Finally, they have arrived the science class which is decorated the same as science class you saw in the TV cartoon. The science equipment such as beakers, flasks, and tubes are placed on each tables. Most of tables are taken by those students who have arrived earlier except the front table. Clover saw it and she dragged Ben to that table. Sam and Alex followed them without a choice.

***During the class***

Morrow said "Before we finish the class. I need to remind you about science project. It is twenty –five percent of total score. If you do not want to fail my class, you better be prepared."

"Yes" They replied "Can we do it in group?"

"That is remind me" He exclaimed "Two students per group. Sam, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Mr. Morrow" She replied "What can I do for you?"

"Ben is a new student in here" He explained "I want you to pair up with him."

"What!" She exclaimed "Why me?"

"Yea" Clover yelled "I am perfectly fine to be his lab partner."

He sighed and said "Do you remember what happened last time, Clover?"

Everyone is thinking and imagining the accident that happened last time. Clover was exhibited her project and something happened. She exploded the whole class with a stink bomb. It made everyone smelt like a skunk for two weeks. People called them Lady Skunks.

Sam shook her head and said "Okay, I will pair up with him for humanity sake"

"Hey" Clover exclaimed while other laughed at her.

After they enrolled group member and picked up a project from lottery. Morrow told them to discuss and debate the idea. He will be monitoring each group for the rest of the time. Clover and Alex got electricity in the modern world while Ben and Sam got renewable energy and potential in the future.

"What do you want to do, Sam?" Ben asked gently

"If you ask me, I want to do a solar energy" She said "I am interested in it for a while. What about you Ben?"

"I was thinking about energy for waste" He said "But I believed, solar energy is the better choice."

"Why?" She wondered

"We can access to the information easily such as internet, book, and news" He explained "Beside, I do not know what the energy for waste is."

She was listening to him seriously until he said the last sentence. It made her laugh in his joke. She is laughing lively and adorable. She was laughed until she saw Ben looked at her and smiled. She stopped and pretended it did not happen.

"That was the first time, I saw you really laughing" He said "Why don't you do it again?"

She glared seriously at him and said "Stop teasing me, Ben. What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing" He replied "I was teasing you. Let's talking about our project, shall we?"

"Huh" She exclaimed and back to the project.

In the end of the class, every group managed to pick up their project in the detail and have some opinion from teacher. When Sam, Clover and Alex were leaving the room, there was a flash inside the room. It was so bright enough to make everyone blind temporally.

"CLOVERRRRRRRR!" Teacher Morrow yelled because he thought, it was her fault.

When the light is gone, our girls are missing from the class already. They are heading to their usual place, Jerry's office. Nobody knows where they are but teacher is so piss off about them. He said when she comes back; the point reduction is waiting for her. Everyone were laughing and thinking it was her fault except Ben who was smirking until now.

"Look like I need to go too" He exclaimed and left the school without noticed

***Jerry's office***

After they were passed though the mystery tunnel, they found they are sitting on the usual sofa in WOOHP building. Jerry who is their boss; he turned his chair and faced with his girls. The usual middle-aged man smiled and greeted them as always he did.

He said "Good to see you girls. I hoped you were not surprised with our new flash bang which is developed by our science team."

"Surprise?" Clover yelled "You are so mean to take me away from my prince who is waiting for me for a tour. You are the old bald man who has nothing to do except defaming me. OMG, I know Mandy is going to use this chance to get a head of me. EEEEEEEEEEK, I cannot accept this."

Jerry startled and said "I beg your pardon. What did you just said?"

"Just ignore her" Sam said "She is having a daydream."

"Yea" Alex supported "He is not your prince yet but you assumed he is."

"Oh my" He exclaimed and grabbed a tranquillizer gun from his drawer "Look like she need her antidote again. Grab her, girls."

"JERRY" Alex and Sam yelled to protect their innocent friend.

"You cannot do that" Alex yelled "She have a right to complain."

He laughed and said "I was teasing. Don't you have a sense of funny?"

Sam sighed and said "What do we have, Jerry?"

He pushed a button on his desk and the monitor came out from the ceiling. It is displaying some scientific building.

"This is Beverly Hill Biogenetic & Technology Company." He said "They are one of the biggest companies who are researching about cloning animal. They said they have a technology to create and mix animal DNA cross species without failure."

"You mean like we mix two animals and create new one, right" Sam guessed

"Yes" He replied "The government was monitoring their activity for a while until last night. Their prototype DNA mixing machine has been stolen from their lab yesterday."

"They deserved for that" Alex said "They have no right to treat animal like a subject but who took it?"

"We thought NGO was the one who response for this but we were wrong" He explained "According to our source, those groups had a plan to destroy it, not take it."

"Do we have any clue?" Clover joined the discussion after she was not angry anymore

"Good to have you back, Clover" Jerry teased her "Luckily, they do have CCTV that captured the picture of our criminal, I guessed."

"What do you mean by that?" They asked with curious

"Look by yourselves" He said and opened the video file.

They saw, scientists are working in the lab with the machine. It is so big for human to take it from there. It has three giant tubes for mixing and delivering the mixing animal.

"Jerry, I do not see anything wrong" Alex said

"Wait for it" He said "There. Look."

They looked closer and saw something. They saw everyone in the lab fell on the ground while they were grabbing their head. It like they are having a group headache. Some was twisting and yelling with pain. It is a picture of hell.

"I feel sick" Sam said

"I need a toilet" Alex said "I am going to puke. What about you Clover?"

"Me too" She replied "Jerry, you should turn it off before we mess your office up."

"Hang on girls" He exclaimed "You are missing the climax."

They looked at the monitor again and saw those people stood up like not thing happened with them. Then, they grabbed their face off and turned to something else. It is a squid-like in the space suit. Our girls are not believed in what they see. Those alien were unplugged the machine and carried it from the lab as Jerry closed the video.

"Wait, Jerry" Sam yelled "What happened after that and what the hell was that?"

He shook his head and said "Nothing. This is the only video file we had. We do not know anything about them or it. The government wants us to investigate and find out who they are and what they want. This can be the world crisis."

Clover startled and said "Do the Medias know about this?"

"No" He replied "People will be panicking if they know about this. I contacted the Beverly Hill Biogenetic & Technology Company already. They are fully co-operated with us. I will send you there after I give you the useful equipment."

Four equipments are dropped from the ceiling on our girls lap. There are Laser Lipstick, X-ray Sunglasses, Compowder and Fresh Mint Gum.

"Jerry, we do not need the gum for fresh breath" Clover said "We brush our teeth properly all the time."

He laughed and said "This is not a normal Fresh Mint Gum. It is the Explosion Fresh Mint Gum. It is strong enough to break a wall, cell and metal door. You just chew it ten times to activate it and you get seven second to take it off and place it."

"YIKES" She yelled and dropped it before she chewed.

"Suit up, girls" He said

"Yes sir" They replied

Before they left for the mission, Sam asked Jerry to speak with him personally. They asked Alex and Clover to leave the room before she said her demand.

"Jerry, can you do me a favor?" Sam begged

"How may I help you, Sam"? He asked

"There is the new student at school today" She said "I want you to investigate about him."

"WHAT? WHY?" He exclaimed "Is he a villain? Do you have any proof?"

"No" She replied "I only have my six senses as the proof. It is telling there is something wrong about him."

"Sam, we have a contract with governments" He said "It would be bad if I investigate someone without a good reason."

She made the cutesiest face and said "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

He sighed and said "Fine, give me his name and I will do what I can do for you but for this time only."

"Thank you so much, Jerry" She embraced his neck and kissed his cheek "His name is Benjamin Tennyson."

"Got it" He replied "Now you should get going."

She left the room. Her friends were waiting for her. They asked about their talking but she did not tell them the truth. She managed to make an excuse that they believed. They took the WOOHP's helicopter to the destination

***At Beverly Hill Biogenetic & Technology Company***

Our girls are talking with the project manager, he is the only person who did not missing.

"Where are the others members of your team?" Clover asked

"I do not know" He replied "I cannot contact them anymore. I called their mobile phone, house and their family but none of them answer or call me back. It's like they do not exist in this world."

"What do you mean by that?" She exclaimed

"I mean their emergency contact information they gave us, it all is a fake" He said "None of them is existing."

"How can it be?" She yelled "Do you check their information before you accepted them?"

"We did" He yelled "But after the accident, everything is gone. I do not know how but it is really gone. You must trust me."

"Alright, I trust you" She exclaimed and left him alone.

She is going to meet with her friends who are looking around the lap and finding a clue. Alex is using the X-ray Sunglasses to scan everything in the room. She expected to find a hidden passage or something like that but she found nothing.

On the other hand, Sam was looking with her own eyes. From the company information, nobody touch anything in the room since the accident. Therefore, she believed the alien must left something as a clue but what is it?

Alex said "Sam, did you find something? I found nothing."

"Me too" She replied as Clover came in

Clover said "You girls are not going to believe this. The project manager said his team members are ghosts. While I was walking, I checked their information from the government and his was right. None of them existed in the system. If he did not lie, then his team members are ghosts."

"Nonsense" Sam argued "They were worked here and turned to … to those things. Did he see the video?"

"No" She replied "He just knew his team is missing. What about you girls, did you find something?"

Before Sam told her a bad news, Alex was yelling and calling them to see somethings. They ran toward her and looked at where she was pointing. Alex was pointing something at the corner of the lab. They took a look closer and saw green mucus.

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW" They yelled loudly

"I do not know what the hell is that, but I am not going to touch it with my lovely and beautiful hand" Clover yelled

"Me too" Sam agreed

Alex shook her head and said "Move away, I will pick it up"

She did as she said. She used a forceps to collect it and put it in the glass tube. It's so sticky and slimy. There are some of it left on the forceps. She takes a look closer as she wonders in it.

Sam said "What is that thing?"

"I do not know but our lab is going to finds out about it" Alex said and put it in her pouch.

After they finished searching the lab, they are sitting in the waiting room and discussing about information they have. Since there is no clue except the mysterious green mucus, they decided to follow the project manager as the primary suspect.

They were following him since he left the building. They told Jerry to find a place to spy him and his personal information. He told them, he would send more spy equipments too.

***Apartment which is opposite from suspect house***

"Okay, I just got the information about our suspect from Jerry" Sam said "His name is Dr. Vladimir. He came from Russia. He lives alone. No pet. No family. He got PhD. from university in Georgia. His major was Biological."

"Live alone!" Alex exclaimed "But looks how big his house is. He can have a big party without disturbing his neighbor."

"Quite" Clover said "I am hearing something."

She was tapping his phone line. She opened the speaker to let her friend hear his conversation.

Vladimir said "This is not what we planned. You are ruined everything"

Mysterious man said "You are not the one who decided but I am. Why do you call me?"

"He used the fake voice program" Sam said "Track him an find his location"

"On it" Alex replied

"You got to help me" He replied "You need to give me a place to hide. They are suspecting me. I knew it."

"Relax" Mysterious man said "Meet me at the same place in one hour. Make sure no one follow you."

"Got it" He replied and hung up his phone.

"Do we get it?" Sam asked

"Sorry, Sam" Alex replied "They used a decoy program to lure our tracking program."

"Darn it" She exclaimed and thought some plan

She knew, there are three options for them. First, they let Vladimir go away and search his house while he gone. It is the safest plan but they might miss a chance to find out who is this mysterious man and he may be destroyed an evidence already. Second, they follow him and find the truth behind the incident. It is risky plan from her opinion if he and his partner catch them.

The last one is separate into two groups plan. First team gets into his house and finds everything that useful while other team follows him to meet mysterious man. They can get the useful information both ways. The question is who will go alone?

"Sam, what should we do?" Clover asked

She sighed and said "I have a plan but you girls are not like it for sure."

After she told her plan to them, they are having a big argument. It is about who will go alone? None of them cannot accept to let one of their best friend go alone and face with dangerous. It is displaying how their friendship and care toward each other.

"No, I will be the one who go alone" Alex yelled "I am the strongest in the team."

"In you dream, Alex." Clover argued "I should be the one who go. I have my charm as the secret weapon to help me escaped if I am in the dangerous."

"Enough both of you" Sam yelled "Look, we are wasting our time. Let draw a stick and who get the shortest one go, alright?"

"Okay" They replied

Sam will be the last one who pick a stick. Clover got the longest one. She felt disappoint and piss off a little bit but she accepted the result. When Alex turn, she picked the shortest one, she thought.

"See" She yelled "I will go alone"

"Not so fast, Alex" Sam yelled "Look at my stick. This is the shortest one."

She stunned in Alex's stick. It is the shortest one. She shook her head and hugged her. Clover also joined their hugging.

Alex said "Watch yourself, Sam. If something fishy, you must run, alright?"

"Sure" She replied

Clover cried and said "We will follow you after we done here. Do not put yourself in the dangerous situation."

"Stop crying" She said "It is a following mission. I did it so many times without having a problem"

"We know but it is not normal this time" Alex said "You might face with one of those things"

"Alright, I should prepare and go" She said "See you later."

At first Sam wanted to change her cloth to be a normal one but she changed her mind. She is wearing her green catsuit with spy equipments. While they were waiting for the time he left his house, they were talking to motivate their moral.

Finally, the show time had come. Vladimir is leaving the house. He is wearing black shirt with a blue jean. He does not have any luggage except his briefcase. He is heading out of the town by using a taxi.

"See you later, girls" Sam said and left the room through the window

"Good luck" They replied and left the room to Vladimir's house

***Sam's side***

She is jumping across building roof-to-roof to follow the Taxi which Vladimir is in there. She found she is moving away from his house more and more. She wonders where he is going. Suddenly, the taxi crossed the red light and turned right. It was almost hit with another car.

"What the?" She thought "Did he notice me?"

To avoid it, she decided to use a tracking device gun to track him down. She grabbed it from her waist and shot it. It hit the taxi's bumper. She stopped at one building roof and opened her Compowder. It is downloading the location.

"Beep beep beep" the signal showed up on the screen

"Got it" She exclaimed "Now, I can track him down without running and jumping like a rabbit."

This tracking device is the new WOOHP invention. It is linked with satellites in the space. The only reason she cannot track him down, it is someone break the device only. She was waiting to see where he is going to.

"He is going this way." She said "I can make a short cut by jumping across those building and stop there to see his direction again."

She kept repeating this process again and again without exhausting. When she was jumping across building and street, she thought about Ben. She did not know why but she believed she saw him somewhere before but where?

"Why do I keep thinking about him?" She exclaimed "He is just a boy who left his home town and came here for studying. I am not interesting in him. He is not my type definitely. That's right; I am worrying he might be the bad boyfriend who does not deserved for my Clover. That explained everything."

She saw the tracking device did not move anymore. It is stopping at the junkyard outside of the town. He stepped out of the taxi and got inside the junkyard. Sam was observing the location and she found there are many broken cars in here. She can use it as cover while she follows him secretly. She managed to follow him without noticed successfully.

He is standing and waiting his partner in the middle of junkyard. It is an open space with a light from spotlight. Sam is hiding behind the broken car which is not so far from him. She can see him clearly from here.

She looked around and thought "When will he come? I am waiting for him more than twenty minute already. I…"

Suddenly, she saw Vladimir is looking at his right and wave his hand. Finally, the mysterious white man shows up. He is wearing like agents from the men in black movie. Sam grabbed the mini video camera with super microphone from her spy back. She started recoding their conversation.

"You got to hide me" Vladimir begged "Please, anywhere but not here."

White man patted Vladimir's shoulder and said "Relax. Do you bring it?"

"It's in here" He pointed at his briefcase "Now, can you take me out of the here?"

"Hold on" He replied "Open it and let me see first."

He looked around and opened it slowly and carefully. Sam tried to see what is it in there but Vladimir was blocking her line of sight. There is no way to see it except from on these pile of broken car. It is too risky to do because the sound of climbing will make them noticed her. She decided to stay low and hide at here.

"Good" White man exclaimed "Give it to me and I will hide you from anyone."

Vladimir was hesitated but the white man kept persuading him until he agreed to give the briefcase to him. He rubbed it like it is his treasure.

"Can we go now?" Vladimir yelled at him

"Sure" he replied "You are going to the safeties place in the world. No one will find you forever."

"Really!" He excited "Where?"

"In hell" he replied and cut Vladimir's throat with his bare hand.

Vladimir tried to yell but he could not do that anymore. His blood is leaking and spouting like a fountain. In a few second, he kneeled on the ground and fell down as he died. The white man looked at Vladimir's soulless body and laughed.

He said "Sorry, Vladimir but you know too much. Thank again for your help, stupid human."

Then, he grabbed a glass tube from his shirt pocket. It contains some green color water. He opened it and he dropped a few on Vladimir's body. It made Sam stunned and shocked. Vladimir's body is digesting into a gas.

"What the hell was that?" She thought

Sha just witness a murder case by her own eyes. After she saw what he can do, she decided to retreat. She needed to wait and let him go for now. She believed she cannot take him down alone. Unfortunately, that man is not leave. He is standing there alone.

"What is he doing?" She thought "He should leave before someone come and meet him. Oh dear!"

Finally, her question has been answered. The group of aliens she saw in the video file showed up and surrounded him. She thought they were going to attack him but no. They kneeled in front of him and waited for the order. He is their boss?

He gave the briefcase to one of them and yelled "Next time, do your jobs properly. This is why I hate DNAliens. They are so stupid for a simple job. All of you forgot to bring the important part of the machine."

"DNAliens?" She thought "Is that how he call them?"

"God damn it" He yelled "I hate this human suit. It is so small and itchy. I cannot wear it anymore."

She saw him tearing his face and human skin off. His real face is purple with red eyes. He is also the alien but he looks different from the other. His body is white while his hands and feet are black. He is bigger and taller than them. His primary weapon must be his sharpened claws definitely, she thought. Suddenly, he looked at her direction like he noticed her. She hides behind the car and waited.

"Did he saw me?" She thought

"Creeeeeeak" the alien claw break though the car from opposite side of her. It almost hit her.

She gets up and run to the nearest exit. The alien saw her running; he pulled his claw out of the car's door and yelled "GET HERRRRRRRR"

DNAliens followed his order and started hunting game in this junkyard. Sam does not have courage enough to look behind because she might see horde of aliens following her. She must escape from here.

"Bang Bang Bang" Someone or something were jumping over broken cars

She looked up and saw DNAliens are over her head. This is not good. They have the advantage from the highest place. She cannot get up there but she can remove it. She grabbed the Explosion Fresh Mint Gum and chewed it. She managed to place it on one of the broken car. She splinted as fast as she could to get out of it range.

"BOOOOOOOM" It exploded as Jerry told her.

The piles of broken cars are getting collapse. She managed to take some of them down and buried under those scraps. There are some of them left and continued following her.

"Phew Phew Phew" Something passed through her and hit on the ground

She looked on the ground and saw green mucus. It looks exactly same as mucus in the lab. There is no mistake that they were thieves who steal the machine. Suddenly, one of them showed up in front of her and blocked the way. It yelled unspeakable language. She startled it but she did not fall down. She continued running toward it faster.

"Here, I go" She yelled and jumped with a single front flip

It cannot grab her because she jumped high enough. She landed perfectly on the other side and continued running. She knew they were following her but the exit is right the head of her. She is really made it, she thought.

"See you later…Arrrgh" The white alien came up from the nowhere and hit her with his right arm.

Sam flied away in the air and hit with a broken car. She screamed from pain. The white alien knew her plan so he used a short cut and was waiting for her here until now. DNAliens are getting her closer and careful. They do not wat to make any more mistakes. She stood up but fell down again.

"Arrgh, my back" She exclaimed "I need to call for backup"

"Splaaaaaaash" Green mucus hit her hand and Compowder.

The white alien said "Get rid of her and clean this place up. Do not leave any evidence here."

Sam closed her eyes and thought about everything in her past. She wanted to see her family and best friends again but she did not think she had a chance to escape anymore. DNAliens are surrounding her and getting closer and closer

"Sam. Alex." She thought as their claws got closer

Suddenly, the light came from the exit. It is too bright for anyone to see even though they are aliens. Sam is closed her eyes while those aliens used their hand to block the light. She hears their conversation with superbike engine sound.

White alien yelled "Who are you?"

He stepped down from his bike and walked at the front of it. He is the same guy who saved Sam and her best friends.

He said "I cannot believe to see your ugliest face here again. I thought I get rid all of you already."

"Who is he?" Sam thought "How did he know them?"

"Never mind what I just said" He continued "Here is the deal, you let her go and give the briefcase to me and I will let you free from here, deal?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" He yelled "I am the Highbreed, the greatest specie in the universe. Why did you say like you know us? I never saw you before."

"Oh that's right" He exclaimed "I am changed my look but you will remember who I am after you see this."

He touched his wrist green watch and the sound came from it.

It said "Chooooose your Aliennnnnnns"

Theirs' eyes are opening widely as they know who he is.

He said "Humungousaur"

His watch replied "You selected Humungousaurrrrrr" and the green light covered him for a few second before it faded away.

Before Highbreed could say something, he charged him with his feet.


	3. Chapter 3 WOOHP vs SECT

Ch 3

DNAliens are busying and fighting with the mysterious man. They leave Sam alone because they are compelling her with green mucus. On the other hand, the Highbreed is confusing from last attack. His head is spinning like he is riding a theme park machine.

DNAliens tried to use their green mucus to stop his movement but it was useless. They did not know why but the green mucus did not attach him when it touched him. It slipped away like water.

"Surprise!" He mocked and punched one of them.

It bounced from the battlefield and hit with the broken car. Sam saw his fist print was on its face. He is not human definitely, she thought. She tried to escape but the green mucus was dried and become green glue cement. She is stuck there.

"Darn it" She exclaimed

"Poooow" He grabbed DNAlien's neck and punched it with full strength before he said "Give me a second, I will help you out from that disgusting thing."

"I can help myself" She yelled "I do not want your help, you stalker"

"Stalker!" He exclaimed while he kicked alien asses "I am came here to help your beautiful and round ass and this is how you say to me? What is wrong with you?"

She blushed and said "Did you see my…? You are peeping tom. If I can get out of here, I swear I will beat you and send you to the WOOHP's prison and lock you up and throw the key away."

He bumped two alien heads together and replied "But you cannot, right? Then, please be quite and wait me there silently. There is bunch of DNAliens waiting for me to kick their alien asses."

"No, you don't" She yelled "You already beat all of them."

He startled and looked around himself. She is said the truth. DNAliens are defeated while he was talking and arguing with her. They are lying down on the ground and groaning in alien language.

He said "Hey, you are right. Here, let me help you from that thing."

He walked closer to her and hit the green glue cement with his fists. He started punching and it got scattering to a little piece. He told her to look away or some of it might hit her eyes. She did as he said.

"Thank you" She whispered "You save me again. Look, I am sorry for what I said to you earlier but…"

"I know" He replied "I may look like stalker but trust me; I am a good person."

"Then, why do you need to hide your face?" She asked "If you are a good person as you said"

He startled a little bit and said "Alright, you got a point. How about this? I will show you my face after we get out of here."

Before she says something, she sees the Highbreed standing behind him.

"Look out" She yelled as he turned to face with it but it was too late.

It swung right arm and hit his head directly. He did not have a chance to dodge or block it. He took a critical hit from it and floated away. He hit with the wall that make from block. Sam can hear the sound of him hitting with the wall. She felt pain from watching him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She yelled but he did not respond.

The Highbreed followed him by walking. It saw him with some broken blocks. It grabbed his head and pulled him from the pile of block. It started punching him like a sand bag. Sam did not who why but he does not fight back or even block its fists. She needed to stop it before it will kill him.

"If I can..." She exclaimed and finally she escaped from the cement.

She stood up and jumped on it back. She tried to choke what she thought it was his neck. It is the best way to knock the enemy who bigger than you like this Alien. It really released him but Sam is in the trouble.

It tried to grab her with both hand. She started choking it hard and harder. She hoped to put into sleep before it grabs her. Unfortunately, it's stronger than she thought. It managed to grab her and threw her over its head like judo.

But this time, she is prepared for it. When she was floating and going to hit with broken car, she flipped herself and spring back to it. She kicked its face directly. It stepped back before it fell down on the ground. She knew it was not enough to knock it out. She ran toward it and delivered the double tap. She was punching and kicking it until the last drop of her strength.

"This is it" She yelled and delivered the spinning high kick at its ugly face. It spilled something from its mouth; she thought it was the alien's blood.

"How was that, you ugly one?" She mocked and exhaled

Unfortunately, it was not enough to knock it out. It tried to stand up again. Sam saw and went to stop it. She kicked it again but this time it grabbed her leg and pulled her up. She is in the upside down position while it is standing up. It moved her closer to it alien face.

"You are quite skill, human" It said "But it is not enough to beat me. Now, time to say goodbye."

It is going to smash her with the ground. There is no way she can survive from it.

"Any last word?" It mocked

She was going to say something but suddenly, she just smiled and looked confident. She pointed behind it and said "Him has something for you."

"Rooooooarrrrrrrrr" The mysterious man yelled and slammed the broken car to it head

The Highbreed did not have any chance to make a sound or block his attack. Right now, it became the alien who wearing a broken car as cloth. It released Sam and she was falling down to the ground. She closed her eyes because she thought she would hit the floor but she did not. She dropped on something else

She opened her eyes slowly and found herself in the mysterious man arms. He managed to catch her before she hit with the ground. She is looking at him with her bright and shining eyes. She does not know why heart pulsing faster and louder.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She startled and told him to let her go. He confused and let her go as she wanted. She stands up on the ground while her heart still is pulsing faster and louder. Is she excited from him, she thought. He did not say a word and went back to finish his business with the Highbreed.

"I knew… who…. you …are" It tried to say "You… are… WHAAAAAAM"

He just smashed it head with his fists like it was a potato. Then, he touched his watch and it said "Casttttttt off". The green light covered his whole body and disappeared again.

"What have you done?" Sam yelled after she saw that "Are you trying to kill it?"

"No" he replied while his fists were covering with alien's blood "The Highbreed is one of the strongest alien in the universe. It can regenerate itself expect you crushed it heart or cut it head off. Look, his head still is attaching with his body."

"That is not a point" She argued

"Then, what?" He asked

"I…I…" She tried to argue him. It made him laughed after he saw her cute face.

She trampled her foot with the ground and yelled "Do not laugh at me."

He tried to stop laughing and said "Okay. Okay, but you just too cute to resist, Sam."

She startled and said "How did you know me? Who are you? What is that thing on you wrist?"

"Shit" He thought "I said too much. Now, she is going to interrogate me like hell."

She walked closer to him while he took few step back. He kept doing that until his back reached and touched with something. He looked behind him and saw the dead end. He cannot move anymore but Sam does. If she does not stop, her chest will touch with him definitely.

"Stop" He yelled but he was too late

Right now, her firmly chest is touching with him. Their clothes are the only blocking thing between them. If he did not wearing the helmet, he will smell her fresh breath. He is breathing faster and louder as he is arousing from this awkward position.

She looked at his face like she looks through his helmet and said "Who are you? Take your helmet off at once. You made a promise, do you remember?"

"Yes" He exclaimed "I did but after we get the hell out of here."

She pouted and said "You are such a liar. You are not going to keep your promise, right?"

"I do" He argued "But this is not a right place and right time. I…"

She stopped his unreasonable excuse and said "Shut your mouth, Liar. I do not care anymore. If you will excuse me, I have to deliver this briefcase back to the real owner."

She picked it up and left the scene but he did not allow. He stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

He said "Hold on, I need that briefcase too."

Sam ditched his hand away and said "In your dream! There is no way I give it to you."

"You" He exclaimed

"What are you going to do?" She mocked "Hurt me?"

"I…" He could not find a word to argue with her.

Suddenly, Sam's Compowder is ringing with a usual theme song. It came from Clover and Alex. Something might happen with them, she thought. She answered it while he was looking at her from the distance.

She said "Hey girls, I am busy right now. You are not going to believe what I saw. I…"

"SAMMY!" Clover yelled "You need to get back here and help us. Mysterious agents with guns are surrounding Vladimir's house. We called Jerry already."

"What!" She exclaimed "Who are they?"

"We do not know." Alex exclaimed "They are not one of us definitely. They also are closed the area around house already."

"Okay" She replied "Can you get out of the house?"

"No" Clover yelled "They are everywhere. I think they are coming inside of the house any minute."

"Hang on." She said "Find some place and stay low."

"We will" They replied and ended their conversation.

She closed the Compowder and started thinking a plan. She can get back to the Vladimir's house in no time but what should she do after that? Can she fight against them? The worst case scenario she can thought is her friends captured by them when she arrived.

"What should I do?" She thought

The mysterious man laughed and said "Do not worry, my Sammmmmy. I believed, those people are my team. They are not hurting your friend except I tell them."

"Did you eavesdropping me?" She yelled surprisingly "Who is your Sammy? Only my best friend can call me like that. Tell your team to step back and go away from them. My friends are harmless"

He shook his head and said "Cannot, they are doing their job. I…"

He found, she is grabbing his collar with a serious and cute face. She is angry and piss off, he can tell from her eyes.

She groaned and said "If anything happen to them, I swear to god I will…"

She starts crying and tears are leaking from her eyes. He knew he played too much especially topic about her best friends. He waved his hand and said, he will tell his team right now. She half believed him but she let him go.

He sighed and grabbed a weird looking communication device from his jacket. It looks like a thick disc with black and white color in the middle. He touched it and started talking with his team.

He said "This is Agent TEN. Delta team, do you read me? Over."

"This is Delta team. We hear you loud and clear. What do you want, Agent TEN? Over." Female agent replied.

"The girls who are inside the suspect house, they are on our side. Do not harm them. I repeat. Do not harm them. Over" he explained

"Roger that" She replied "We are clearing the area and editing people memory. We will be done in half an hour. Where are you now? Over."

"My location?" He exclaimed "Some junkyard far away from the town. You can track my GPS signal. Oh, send the clean-up team here too. I have one Highbreed and a lot of DNAliens for your team. Over."

"We will send the team to your location. Over" She said

He closed the device and said "Are you satisfied now?"

"A little" She replied "Well, now I will call you Agent TEN."

"Good, at least I can fix your mood" He said "Hey, do you need a ride? I also go there too."

She exclaimed and said "NO! I can walk back by myself."

She was leaving the junkyard but she fell down at the exit. Her leg gave up after she kicked the Highbreed's face. She cannot believe this is happening with her. She tried to stand up but she could not.

Agent TEN shook his head and pulled her up. He is supporting her and walking to his bike. She wanted to resist this man but she must fall down if she does that. She decided to take his help and ride the superbike.

"Here, you need this" He said and threw a motorcycle helmet to her.

It is the same as his one. If she wears it, it will make them look like a lovely couple who are riding superbike. Unfortunately, she did not have man choice. She wore it and grabbed his shoulder properly.

She said "I am ready."

"Okay" He replied and accelerated engine.

The sound of engine is getting louder and louder every time he accelerates it. At first, Sam wondered why they did not move. Then, she saw him holding the brake.

"Hey, can we go now?" She yelled "I cannot goof around like you. I have…"

Suddenly, he released the brake and they started moving. They left some tire print and smoke around there and went with a hyper speed. Sam almost fell down from superbike but she managed to embrace his waist.

***On the road***

They are traveling with high speed of this superbike can do. They rode it like the street belongs to them only. They moved pass through other car and truck by staying on the left lane of the road. From other driver point of view, they only saw the green light thing passed through them in super speed.

"Hey, are you still there?" He yelled

"I am still here" She replied "Can you reduce your speed? We are moving too fast."

"You want faster" He mocked "You got it"

"No, I… WHAAAAAAA" he just injected nitrous into the engine.

They are going faster than before. She knew he is teasing her. She gave up arguing with him and sitting properly. Then, she saw something beautiful and marvelous. It is the world that you can see with hyper speed. She never sees it until now. Her perspective with the world now totally changed.

"This is so beautiful" She thought "I want, Alex and Clover see this too."

***Vladimir's house***

Finally, they are arrived the suspect house. Sam sees the mixing between WOOHP agents and mysterious agents. They are closing the area and working together, she thought. He parked his superbike near the truck that has a word "SECT" on it. She wonders what it is standing for but she ignores it and looks for her best friends. Agent TEN told her to find her best friends. He will follow her after he finished talking with Delta team.

When she was walking and looking around, she heard a familiar sound. It belongs to the old and generous man. He is Jerry. He is having a serious conversation with another man across the street. He has a buzz cut with a long scar on his face. He is wearing a black shirt with two straps and grey pant. He is also carrying a gun in his pocket.

"I command you to let my girls free at once, Steel." Jerry yelled "They are not a criminal. You do not have a right to do this."

"No, I cannot do that, Jerry" Steel replied "I know your WOOHP agents are the best spies in the world and our government also is one of your clients but I am not. SECT and I belong to the United States Department of the Army. We do not take the order from citizen or private organization. Beside, your girls were the first one who broken into the suspect's house. That is against the law. Therefore, we need to take them back with us and interrogate them later on."

Then, Sam and Agent TEN saw Alex and Clover with handcuffs. They are on the other side of Jerry's spot. SECT agents are taking them into the prisoner car. There is no way Sam will let it happened. She ran toward her best friends and pushed those agents away. She was trying to take handcuffs off but those agents did not allow. They grab and pull her away.

"Let's me go." She yelled and twisted "Alex. Clover."

"Sammy" They exclaimed "Do not hurt her."

"STAND DOWN Agents!" Agent TEN who followed Sam, he yelled "They are not our enemy beside I reported do not hurt them. What is the meaning of this?"

They startled after they saw him and then they saluted him respectfully. He must be highly rank officer definitely, Sam thought.

"So, what is the meaning of this?" He repeated "Haven't you get my order?"

"We had sir" They replied "But Lt. Steel ordered us to capture and take them back."

"Lt. Steel" Sam exclaimed and looked seriously at Agent TEN

He surprised from her serious eyes a little bit before he sighed and said "This is going to be the HELL for me. Alright, you guys take those handcuffs off them. I will take any responsible from now on."

"But Lt…." Agent objected his idea

He stood up straight and yelled "Do you need me to repeat the order, Agents? I said take it off, NOW!"

"Right the way, sir" They replied nervous and did as he ordered

Finally, they released Alex and Cover from those humiliated handcuffs. Sam ran toward them and hugged them as much as she wanted. They also did the same as her. It is good to see how these girls care and worry each other.

"Thank god from saving you girls" Sam exclaimed

"Hey!" Agent TEN yelled "You should thank me instead of god. I was the one who saved them."

She stopped hugging them and argued "I am sorry Agent TEN but your team was the one who captured my best friends. In other word, it was your fault to capture and put handcuffs on them."

"…" He could not say a word to argue her.

"Huh, that mean I am right" She mocked and got back to talk with them "Let get back and meet with Jerry. He must be so worried about us, shall we?"

"Agreed" They replied unison and walked to Jerry.

Agent TEN sighed but he is following them. He is worrying something might happen and he needs to help them again.

"Sammy!" Clover whispered "How did you meet him? How did you know his name?"

"Yea" Alex wondered "What happened between you two?"

She groaned and said "You girls are not going to believe what happened with me tonight. There are so many things I want to tell you but we need to get back first. Beside, this is not a good place and time to talk about this."

Finally, they met with Jerry who was busying with who they believed Lt. Steel. He stopped arguing with him and ran toward his girls. He hugged and asked a bunch of questions about their health. They answered and comforted him properly until he stopped asking.

"Good to see you girls safe and sound" He said "I thought I am not going to see your cute girls again."

"Awww Jerry" Clover exclaimed "We are okay. You should thank to Agent TEN"

"Yea" Alex said "He was the one who saved us from CHAD's trap. Do you remember the mysterious guy in black we told you?"

"Oh, I see" He exclaimed and shook his hand even though TEN is working with SECT "Thank you for your help, Agent TEN. I do not know how to show my gratitude for what you have done."

"It is my pleasure to help them" He replied "We are on the same side. Hey, you should take you girls back. I believe tonight was the rough day for them especially Sam. She needs a medical attention."

"They will have a medical treatment after we get back to the HQ" He replied and took them away but someone disagreed with them

"Not so fast" Lt. Steel stopped them and said "Nobody go anywhere until I say so. They must come with me."

"To where?" Sam asked

"That is classified" He replied "Agents take them away and someone tell who is the fucking idiot enough to release them?"

"That idiot was me, Lt. Steel" TEN yelled from behind and walked bravely toward him until he stood and faced with LT. Steel.

"Agent TEN, what's a surprise to see you here too." He mocked "I thought you were working somewhere on the earth."

"You and I both know well why we are here." He replied "WOOHP organization and their agents are not our enemy. Why did you arrest them?"

"They broke the law" He argued "They did not have the search warrant. They do not have a right to do as they pleased."

"They are spies" He yelled "It is their job to sneak into someone house and gain the information secretly. What is the point if they are spies but cannot do spy method."

"I do not want to talk with you anymore." He said "They are coming with me whether they like it or not."

Alex, Sam, and Clover exclaimed after they heard him. Jerry is standing in front of them to protect them from him and his agents. Suddenly, Lt. Steel's smart phone is ringing. He ignored it but it kept ringing non-stop. He wondered who is calling him now. He looks at it and sees "Unknown" on his smartphone

"You should answer it, Lt. Steel" Agent TEN smirked and said "It for your own good."

He looked at him before he answered the phone.

He said "Hello, Steel's speaking."

They do not know who he talking with but he is scary. He used the word "sir" every time he finished his sentence. He also is sweating a lot, they can tell from sweat over his face. He spoke with it for a while until he hanged his smartphone.

He sighed and said "They can go for now. SECT clears the area. We are moving out."

"Thank you for your help Lt. Steel" TEN replied as Lt. Steel walked away

He turned back and said "You might have a good back up, Agent TEN but you are not lucky forever. Do you hear me?"

Finally, Lt. Steel left the suspect house with all SECT team. Agent TEN, Sam, Alex, Clover, Jerry and WOOHP team still are staying around there. Jerry told his spies to leave with him and let the rest job to clean-up team.

"Let get going girls." Jerry said and got into his helicopter.

"Thank you for your help, Agent TEN" Alex said and gave him a hug

"Your welcome" He replied while hugging her "We might have a chance to work together"

"Really!" Clover yelled and joined hugging him "That would be great to have a guy like you in our girl team."

"I will do my best" He replied and walked away from them

When he was passing Sam, he did not say a word. He just threw a briefcase to her. She surprised and did not understand why he gave it to her.

She said "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing" He replied "It belong to you since the beginning. It would be bad for me if I took it from your team unwillingly."

"Huh" She exclaimed

"See you later, Sam" He replied and walked away

"Sammy" She yelled

He turned back and said "What did you just say?"

"From now on, you can called me Sammy" She said and walked away

"I will Sammy" He replied and left the suspect house.

They see him riding his superbike away. Jerry and his girls are riding helicopter and going far away from there. Jerry told them to take a rest before they reach WOOHP HQ but he did not. They are already sleeping like dead people. They are leaning against each other by Sam is in the middle of them.

Jerry sighed and whispered "Look like you do not need to see this from now, Sammy"

He placed the folder on his lap. It has a name on it. It wrote Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's information.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapping

Ch 4

***12.00 P.M. Beverly Hill High's Cafeteria***

Sam, Alex and Clover are walked into the cafeteria after they were studied the long morning study hours. Clover is fixing her makeup while others two are talking about today lunch. After they picked up their food, they are looking for a table.

"AHHHH, that was so exhausted" Clover groaned

"Are you talking about class or…" Alex asked

"Both of it" She replied "It took three hours before we could get back to our house and today morning was killing me and my beautiful. We looked at the computer screen for two hours and did a boring geek stuff."

"You are overreact, Clover" Sam exclaimed "We just learned to use a program and teacher said it will be in our final. Therefore, you better watched out or you might be failed."

"Am I overreacting?" She replied "OMGGGGGGGG, Look what is happening to me. I am not overreacting. It is here."

Alex and Sam startled and looked her face. Clover is pointing something but it is so hard to look. After a few seconds, they saw what she wanted them to see. She has a little winkle on both of her eyes. Sam and Alex laugh at her while Clover is screaming.

"This is not funny girls" She yelled "I need to fix it before Ben sees me like this."

"Do not worry, Clover" Alex said "He cannot even see it. I am guaranteed."

"Really?" She wondered

"True!" Sam exclaimed "Hey, we should find a seat first. I am starving."

They are looking for a table but they were already taken. They do not know why but the cafeteria is full of hunger students. If they cannot find a seat, there will be only two choices for our girls. First, they stand around there and eat foods. Second, they walk and eat outside the cafeteria.

"Come one girls" Alex said "We can eat outside. We have a good wea…"

Suddenly, the rain is pouring like a flash flood without a reason. Those who were staying outside cafeteria and eating their foods, they are running back into the building with wetting bodies and clothes.

"…" Our girls have nothing to say. They looked each other and decided to eat and stand around there. That would be a long lunch break in the life but no. There is someone calling them from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Clover. Alex. Sam" Arnold yelled "Over here. Come and join us."

"What should we do?" Clover asked "I mean Arnold is not so bad person but he is a…"

"He is a geek and nerd." Sam answered "If we sit with him, people will think we are also geek and nerd."

Clover shook and exclaimed "NOOOOO, I do not want to ruin my teenage life because of this. We need to ignore him and get the hell out of the here. Do you girls agree with me?"

Before Alex answer Clover's question, Sam said "Girls, I think you two were overreacting. Arnold is a normal guy like us. You should not call him like that, Clover. Beside if you look carefully at his table, there is someone else who will change your minds."

Alex and Clover startled and looked carefully at Arnold's table. They see, Ben is sitting opposite from Arnold and talking with him like he is his best friend. They do not know why he sitting with Arnold but that is changed everything.

Clover was the one who ran toward them with lighting speed. In a few second, she is sitting on the right hand side of Ben. Her best friends could not believe in this girl power and speed toward him. They shook their head and joined them.

Alex is sitting on the left hand side of Ben while Sam is the only one who needs to sit with Arnold. Luckily, she does not care where she sits. She does not see a point to be scared when she sitting with nerd or geek. She is satisfied to have a table to eat her lunch.

"Where were you girls yesterday?" Ben asked "You girls said you would give me a tour."

"We are so sorry, Ben" Clover said "Yesterday, we had an emergency business but I will make it up for you."

"Great" He replied

"Hey Ben, how did you know Arnold?" Alex asked "We saw you two were talking like you knew each other for a while."

They looked each other and laughed loudly. They almost called the attention from everyone in the cafeteria. They are laughing and crying like they just saw the best joke in the world. Our girls are stunned from their reaction.

"You girls are not going to believe this" Arnold exclaimed "I met Ben in the early morning. I was walking and playing Sumo Slammer game. Suddenly, I hit with him. I thought I was going to die because he looked seriously at me."

"But no, I said it was my fault to stand idly around there" Ben continued "Then, I saw him played Sumo Slammer. It is my favorite game. I also have a game with me. Here have a look."

Ben grabbed his game from his bag. Our girls cannot believe, these two opposite men have some common and similar thing with each other. No one would believe, if they did not see by their own eyes. They put the game back before continued their story.

"Ben has a same class with me" Arnold said "He agreed to be my lab partner."

"Are you serious?" Clover asked surprisingly

"Yea" Ben replied "He is a good guy and he also has a collection of Sumo Slammer I never seen before. Hey we should stop interrupted their lunch. We can talk after they finished their lunches."

Unfortunately, there are three persons who will interrupt their peaceful lunch. They are Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique. Three fashion girls were walking through tables in the cafeteria and headed to their table. Ben is the only person who does not know what will happen. Those three stopped at their table and started mocking our girls and Arnold.

"Oh my my, Clover, I do not know your girls have so must depressed enough to sit with the NERD" Mandy laughed with annoying voice.

"Mandy, I thought you were wrong" Caitlin said

"How?" She asked

"They are not just depressing" She explained "But they have been losers since they were born."

"OOOOOOOH, how about that?" Dominique exclaimed

"Mandy, what do you want from us?" Clover asked patiently

"Yeah, expect your girls want to continue your nonsense and not-funny talk show" Alex yelled "Then, Your girls better walk away."

"Oh my, did I just upset you?" Mandy laughed "We do not want anything from the three of you but we do have some business with himmmmm."

Suddenly, Caitlin and Dominique inserted themselves between Ben before they push Clover and Alex away. Then, Mandy grab Ben's shoulders seductively. She is giving him a shoulder massage. Ben feels her soft and warm hands touching and squeezing him.

"Hey!" Alex and Clover yelled

Mandy ignored them and asked "You are Ben the brand new transfer student, right?"

"Y…Yea" He replied

"Good!" She exclaimed "Now, get up and walk with me."

He looked surprisingly at her and said "WHAT! WHY!"

"I am the beautiful and gorgeous girl in this school." She explained "I deserve the best and newest things all the time. Therefore, from now on, you are my intern boyfriend. Chop. Chop. We need to sit somewhere else better than this Nerd's table or else we will be infected NERD disease from them."

Everyone start laughing our girls and Arnold after they heard Manny's meaning words. Nobody go against her because they thought it was a joke. Even though they thought like that, Ben did not think the same as them.

When Mandy pulled his hand, he ditched her like she was nothing. She looked surprisingly from his reaction.

Ben stood up, crossed his arms and said "I am not going anyway with your girls. No after what you just said to my friends."

"What! Your friends?" Mandy exclaimed and laughed "Let me enlighten you, about how to be a popular student and teenager in this Beverly Hill High. Rule number one, you need to make sure you dated with the hottest girl in school which is me."

"Rule number two, you must separate yourself from the loser." Caitlin explained "Which are them. You need to make sure you are different class from them."

"Wait, how did you know that?" Dominique faked asking

"Simple…we" Ben interrupted Mandy which his laughing.

Everyone hear his laugh and is waiting from his word.

Ben shook his head and said "You girls are really enlightening me. Now, I know everything better."

"Good" Mandy exclaimed

"That who you girls are" He continued

They looked surprisingly at each other before Mandy say "Who are we?"

Ben did not answer her question. He just got back to his seat and tried to finish his lunch. Obviously, Mandy and her friends did not let him go easily. They were asking and shaking him like a crazy until they tired and stopped asking him.

"Fine" Mandy yelled "Consider you dumped, loser. Girls, we let get the hell out of the here before this infected man infect us. You better remember this, mister smarty pant. Your like is ruined. Do you hear me? Ruined!"

Finally, they are gone for now. People were talking about what just happened but it was not too long before they get back to what they were doing such as eating and talking. It like Mandy's conversation never exists.

"Hey, didn't she scare you?" Arnold wondered "She is the scariest girl in our school. Most of all, She always do as she say."

"Scare her!" Ben exclaimed "Why the hell do I need to scare her? I know what a girl type she is."

"Which is?" He asked

"The girlfriend who will be pained in my ass if I date with her." He replied "Look how she stupid she was, we did not date yet but she dumped me already. How could that be? Besides, I cannot go with them since I have a promise with you girls."

His words make our girls' moods getting better. Alex and Clover are smiling at him while Sam is sighed as her relief. She thought Clover was going to fight and argue with Mandy which was not a wisely choice.

"Hey, Ben. What were you going to say?" Clover asked while crossing his arm.

"I was going to say; Mandy and her friends are the ugliest and inhumanly I ever met. You three are making me sick." He chuckled "If you claimed you are the beautiful girl in this high school, I will date with female dog instead."

His joke makes everyone in the table laugh even Sam. They found Ben was daring enough to say such a thing about Mandy and her friends.

"Hey Sam, you three left the class earlier yesterday" Ben said "We did not have a time to finish our project topic. What should we do?"

"Oh, about that, how about we make some individual research and have a meeting later" Sam suggested "Then, we can decide what should we do based on our information."

"Such a good idea" He yelled

"Ben, we need to go now. Our class is going to begin in a few minute" Arnold exclaimed

Ben takes a look at a watch in his smartphone and it is the truth.

"See you later girls" He waved his hand and walked away with Arnold.

Our girls also waved their hands and saw them left the cafeteria. Finally, the peace and quiet came back to the cafeteria. Our girls are eating their food and talking about yesterday case.

"Now, it times for you to tell us what happened yesterday, Sammy" Clover and Alex exclaimed "What happened with you at the junkyard and how did you met Agent 10?"

She sighed and started her explanation "When I was there, I saw our suspect waiting for his partner."

"And?" Clover curious

"Then, his partner showed up. He was a white man in black suit. After Vladimir showed his briefcase, he killed Vladimir with his bard hand." She said shockingly "He cut his throat like he was butter."

"WHAT!" They surprised

"The climax is here" She said "After Vladimir died, that white man took some chemical tube out and dropped it on Vladimir's body. His body was melting down and gone like he became the air. I thought he would be gone after that but no. The group of aliens we saw in the video showed up, the white man called them DNAliens. Suddenly, he tore his face off."

"Eeeek" Clover exclaimed "I cannot hear this anymore."

"What next?" Alex wondered

"His face was a mask. It disguised his truth form. He became the big black&white alien with sharpen claws. Agent 10 called it, Highbreed."

"How did they found you?" Alex asked

"I do not know" She replied "It like he has a special power or something. He looked at my way and strike at me. Luckily, it was a miss shot. I ran away and almost escaped but the Highbreed was waiting for me at the exit. They captured me. I thought I was dying."

"Then?" They wondered

"Agent 10 showed up with his superbike like he was a super hero" She sighed "He charged the big one, kicked those DNAliens, and saved me. After that, I got your called and I told him to take me back and save you girls. That all I know. I…"

Sam sees her two best friends making day dream faces. She knows they are imagining and thinking how her story romantic is. She sighed and shook her head before recall these two conscious. She hit their hand and it worked. They yelled and asked her why did she do that?

Sam sighed and said "Did you find something Clover?"

"I did find something about SECT and that LT. Steel the jerk. Here is I found in WHOOP information system." She explained "SECT is stand for Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team. They are the black-ops team who capture aliens and take them to their secret prison"

"Do we have the alien's prison on earth?" Alex exclaimed

Sam shook her head and said "I am not surprise in anything anymore. Look at ourselves; we are teenager secret spies who fight with Villains around the world. I think aliens are not surprise thing to me anymore."

Alex and Clover laughed and said "You are right Sammy. Let finish our lunch and head to the class, shall we?"

"Yes" Sam replied

They left the cafeteria to their classroom.

***In the evening***

Sam, Alex and Clover are standing and talking in front of the school library.

Clover said "Why do you have to be here? You can search the project information at your or our house, right Alex?"

"Yea and we can spend our night together." Alex supported

She smiled and said "Sorry girls. You are right, I can do a research at my home but I also need a theory and reference in the science project. I think it will be a good idea if I spend my time in here for a few hours."

"You take it too serious Sammy" Clover laughed "You need to relax and do like us. Alex and I will do a simple project to get a pass grade."

"Hey, I never said that" Alex yelled

"Just kidding" She replied "Well, we will leave now. If you have something, you have to call us. We still exhaust from yesterday."

"I will" Sam replied "See you two tomorrow."

Sam gets inside the library while Alex and Clover leave the school. When she is inside, she looks around the library. She is looking some place that she will be alone and privacy. It took for a while before she found the place.

It is the deepest corner of the library. It is a reference section. Nobody come here except they need to use it. Sam places her bag on the table and takes a seat. She takes a deep breath before opens her bag. Then, she pulls something out. It is a folder that has a name on it. It wrote Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. She opened it and started reading in every detail. When did she get it?

***Flash Back***

***Last night at Sam's room***

Sam is talking with Jerry's hologram on her Compowder. They are talking about what she asked him to do and find.

"Sam, I put the folder in your back already" Jerry said

"Thank you so much Jerry" She replied with smile "I owe you this time."

He laughed and said "It is not a big deal, Sammy. He is just a regular teenager"

"You read it already?" She exclaimed

"Sure" He replied "I needed to make sure you are not involved with another dangerous case. Alright, I need to leave now. I have to finish today paperwork. Goodbye spy."

***End Flash Back***

"Let see what do you have Mr. Tennyson?" She whispered

After two hours of reading the folder, she found nothing but his normal teenager life and his family. It said he was born in Bellwood where he grew up. He played as the goalkeeper for his school's team and led them to win interstate championship.

She put it down and said "This is wasting my time. Jerry was right. He is a normal teenager. I guess my sixth sense is wrong this time. I should get back before…"

Suddenly, she sees something wrong in the pictures that attached with the folder. It is a picture when he was ten and when he was fifteen year old.

"What is it?" She exclaimed and looked at the picture "What is that thing on his left wrist? Is it a watch? But I do not see a needle or number on it. It disappeared when he grew up. I cannot find any of it when he was fifteen"

She is talking when Ben wearing Omnitrix when he was ten and when he took it off. She does not know this fact and she take it as a hint to dig down the story.

"I do not know what it is but it must be the clue" She said and took a picture of it by her Compowder.

She uses a matching program to find any similar thing about it. If she finds it, she will start her detective at there. Suddenly, the flash light is pointing at her face. It makes her eyes temporally blinded.

"Hey, what the hell did this?" She yelled

"I am a school security if you asked" He replied "Student, you need to go back to your home. I am closing the library. It's almost 8 p.m."

"What?" She yelled and looked outside.

He was right. The outside is dark already. She needs to get back now or her parent will be mad at her for come home so late. She grabs everything and put it into her bag. She leaves the library and school in a hurry. She is hoping there will be a bus left at the station in front of school and it has. She sees a bus and it is going to move out.

"Wait for me" She yelled and waved her hands like crazy

Luckily, it stops and waits for hurry. Sam ran and jumped on it. She needs to take a breath. She breathes faster and louder.

"T…Tha…Thank you so much sir" She said exhaustedly "You just save my life"

"It is okay kid" Driver replied "Now, take your seat. The bus is moving out."

Sam takes a seat at almost the end of the row. She cannot believe there is so many people in the bus despite the fact it already this late. She opened her smartphone and saw ton of messages in her inbox. It came from Alex and Clover. They asked her where she is.

She giggled and replied "I am heading home and I am fine. What are you girls doing?"

"Ping" Their massages arrived

Clover said "I am doing my daily beautiful routine"

"I am exercising" Alex said "And you are not going to believe who we met before we left the school."

"Let me guess. He is Ben" Sam guessed

"H… How did you know that?" Clover replied

She giggled and said "That would be the only reason you girls excited. If he is someone, you will not mention it. Am I right?"

"Yea" they replied with sad emotion.

"What did he do this time?" She asked

"He asked us to lead the tour" Clover replied "We took him around the school as we promised. Many girls were jealous us and tried to take him away."

"But he did not" Alex interrupted "He told them, he made a promise with us first. Those girls walked away with a sadly face. We walked around the school and showed him everything we have."

"Sound like you girls had a good time" She said

"We did" Alex replied "He also signed up our school men soccer club application. Coach said he could use him as the real player in the upcoming game."

"Seriously?" She asked "I thought we have a test before he can enter the club"

"He did it already" Clover said with the red alphabet "He played the warm up game and everyone in the club was stunned in his goalkeeper skill. He can block and stop any shot they gave him."

"There was a time he punched the ball away like he played karate" Alex exclaimed "He was so amazing. You should see how awesome he was."

Then, Sam thought something and asked her friend

She asked "Did he wear a weird watch when he was playing soccer?"

"…" They are thinking

"He wore a long sleeve shirt as I recalled" Alex said

"Yea, he was" Clover supported

"Darn it" Sam thought "Another dead end?"

"Why did you ask that?" They wondered

"I thought I saw him wearing a weird watch while we were at the cafeteria" She excused "I want to know, what is it brand?"

"You want a man watch?" Clover asked "Sammy, do not lower yourself just to make him interesting in you. You need to make him interested in you as yourself .Besides, I called him first."

"I am not" She argued

"Yea, Sammy does not interesting him" Alex mentioned "He is not her type."

Sam sees her stop. She said goodbye to them and stood up. She pressed the stop button but the driver did not stop instead he increased bus speed and passed her stop.

"Sorry, I need to get down here" She yelled

Driver did not say a word and no one say anything. Something here I wrong, she thought. She has no choice but walk to the driver seat.

"Excuse me, do you hear me?" She asked "I said stop."

This time, the driver turns his head to face Sam but she surprise in what she saw. His eyes are blank. He has no iris or anything but darkness. She took few steps back and hit with something. She turned and saw a middle aged man and woman in normal clothes.

The man grabbed her shoulders. She feel his pressure and strength though her shoulder. She is locking her from run away. She twisted and tried to escape from him. She dropped her bag on the floor.

"Let me go" She yelled "Help. Somebody help me please."

No one say or do anything. It like they are with these people. Sam hit the man with her elbow. She hit him hard and harder but he did not feel anything instead she is the one who feel painful. She stumped his foot.

"Splaaaaassssssh" She looked down and saw his feet melting down.

"This man is not a human" She thought

"Who are you?" She yelled "What do you want from me?"

He threw her into the seat. Now, other people stood up and compelled her. She cannot escape anymore but she is trying. She bites, kick, punch and everything she can but it is useless. These people feel no pain.

"Help" She screamed loudly and kicked a man who was on the top of her

He hit with the other side of the bus. Sam does not know who they are but they really want to capture her. Then, she sees a middle aged woman. She is carrying something in her hand. It is needle with some yellow water.

"Grab her and knock her up" The drive said

They shut her mouth by put a piece of cloth into her mouth. She feels a pain at her arm. The middle aged woman just injected something into her body. Then, those people stepped away from her. Sam stood up and tried to escape but she could not

"My… my strength" She exclaimed "What did you injected me?"

"Allow me to answer your question." The old Asian man who sat in the end of the bus said

He stood up and walked to her. Sam see the old Asian man who wearing white cloth and black&red cape. He is also carrying a stick. He stopped walking when he stood in front of her.

He smirked and said "Do not be afraid, Sam. We will not harm you or your family if you cooperate with us willingly."

She fell down on the seat as her strength was gone. She said "What did you do to my family?"

."We did not do anything YET." He replied "My minions are watching and observing them. If I tell them, your precious family will die in a few moments."

"You" She yelled and tried to stand up but she could not

"By the way, my minion just injected the poison into your body" He explained "You will be okay. You just lost your strength temporally."

"Who are you?" She asked "What do you want from me?"

"Shinigami is the name and I am the doctor" He answered "We want your body and mind."

"Ha ha ha ha" They are laughing as Sam is scaring in his words.


	5. Chapter 5 Who are you?

Ch 5

***On the bus***

"Ka ka ka ka" Shinigami laughed "You are in my hand now, Sam. When we reach my lab, I will turn you to be the most beautiful and elegance monster. Then, you will work under my command and my plan will be successful."

"What do you want from me?" She exclaimed "I am just a mere student."

He rubbed her fore head and answered "Not you, my dear but your WHOOP. I know who you are. I need their information and you will be the one who bring it to me."

She resisted and yelled "In your dream! No matter you do to me, I will not submit to you, you crazy scientist."

"We will see, my dear" He replied and made a call

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked

He ignored her and continued his conversation "Kill them all and destroy evidence." Then, he hangs up his call

"Who did you just call?" She screamed angrily

He smiled and replied her "This is a good point of bad guy. I do not have to keep my promise. I just order my henchmen to kill your family and burn their house."

"What!" She yelled and tried to kick him but she failed. She fell down on the floor while he was laughing her. Sam really wants Clover and Alex now. They are her only hope to save her parent. His minions picked her up and placed her on the seat again. She started crying while they laughed her.

The driver is also laughing and then he sees something through rear view mirror. He saw a bright and huge green light from behind. It's coming so fast. It was Agent Ten and his awesome bike. He was going to warn the rest of them but the biker made a move first. He accelerated engine and made a loudly noise. It called attention from everyone in the bus.

"Boss, I think we have a problem." The driver yelled from his seat

"Yeah, I saw him" Shinigami replied "Alright you lot, time to do your job."

They heard his order and they started to turn to a monster. They are so many kinds of them. Some have claws and teeth like tigers. Some have sting and pincers like scorpions. Sam sees them and feels panicked.

"Bring him in!" One of them roared "I want to kill and eat human fresh so bad."

"ROARRRRRRRRR" Agent Ten used a maximum speed and finally stayed side-by-side the bus. Sam looked outside and saw him and his bike. Instead of doing something to help her, he passed her and the bus before he take a lead.

"What is he trying to do?" Driver yelled "Boss, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to crush him with this bus?"

"Are you crazy? No! I do not want risk everything I did." He replied "Just keep watching him. I also want to know why."

In no time, he and his bike are too far away for them to see. His bike was really fast, they thought. Next moment, they see a green light again. Agent Ten is parking his bike in the middle of the street. He also wave his hand like he want the bus to stop.

"Is he crazy?" One of them exclaimed "Hit him! He has no chance against this bus"

The driver pushes an accelerator as the bus's speed is getting fast and faster. They are going to hit him except he dodge or do something. He lifts up his left hand and activates the Omnitrix. The bright green lights were surrounding him for a moment. It's gone now. In his hand, there is a unique and hi-end technology clock. It has a green button and red button on the clock. He slowly pushes the red button as the bus is not far from him.

"WOOOMPPP!" That was a sound as the bus just drove through him. Driver stops the bus. They really want How mess they did. When they look through this bus's mirror, they did not see Agent Ten alone. They are being stunned and surprised, in his hands, he carries Sam in princess style. When did he take her from them?

"SHIT!" The Driver yelled

"WHAT?" Shinigami asked him before he understood him. He see the bus's door is wrecked apart from the body.

***Flash back***

When he pushed the red button, it slowed time dimension around him and the bus. Only Agent Ten who could move or walk or act normally while the bus were moving forward but very slowly. He moved out his bike to dodge the bus. He grabbed the door before he had destroyed it like a piece of shit. He walked into the bus. He looked around and saw Sam with Shinigami. He started walking to her. While he was continuing his path to Sam, His fists were rumbling and angry. He really wanted to kill them all now but he could not. The power he used, there were trade-off. He patiently pulled out Sam from Shinigami before they have left the bus. Then, he hit the green button as time dimension is back to normal state

***End Flash back***

"How…wha…you…" Sam is stunned in what just happened. She swears to god that the moment ago she was in the bus with those bad guys but now, she is right here while he is carrying her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her

"I… I do not know" She is confused

He chuckled and said "You are lucky that I am around here. I just saved you from them. You owe me one big time."

"Wait, how did you know I am in trouble?" This time, she glares him like she is going to drink his blood if he answers wrong. Before Agent is going to be eaten alive, they hear those guys yelling something.

Monsters are running out of the bus while Shinigami yell "What are you lots waiting for? Get them."

"Let's me go! I can fight. I am going to kick those bastards with my…OucH!" She exclaimed as she still under the effect of that drug. Her legs gave up before she has lied down on the ground.

Agent Ten sighed and lifted her up "Sam, you cannot fight them now. Trust me. You will get your revenge later but not now. Now is a time for you to run. Here, use my bike."

When he put her on his bike, the supporting system is activated. It wraps and sets Sam in the most comfortable position as it can. Then, the monitor is showed up and displays the location where it will lead her to.

"Wait, I did…WHOA!" She was surprised because the bike moved out automatically. In that moment, one monster has passed through Agent Ten. It was a wolf-like creature. She saw through side mirror his claws almost touched her but it did not happen.

"Where are you going PUPPY? You opponent is right here" He grabbed his fur and threw him back to his friends. "See you later, Sam."

Finally, she has left the scene safely but not Agent Ten. He found himself being surrounded by monsters. He looks around and sees at least ten creatures. Theirs' claws and fangs are ready to tear him apart. He clenches his fists and look around.

He says "Who want to die first?"

Wolf monster moves in first. He strikes him with his claws. Agent Ten stepped back to dodge his attack. Then, he is kicked by that wolf. He flips backward and stands up again. The wolf did not wait. He aim and thrust his claws at Agent Ten's body which opened widely.

"I got you." The wolf exclaimed as he felt his claws are inside him.

Agent Ten laughed and asked "Are you sure?"

The wolf looks at his hand and sees he claws did not penetrate through Agent Ten's jacket. It was broken when it touched him. He knows he is in trouble. He tried to pull out but it was too late. Agent Ten smash his arms with his fists. He kneels down as he feels something broken. Then, his face was kicked by Agent Ten. He flies away and crashes outside this circle. His friends saw him and agreed to attack at the same time. They attack him from everywhere. They slit him, slash him, bite him, and etc.

"ROAR!" He yelled as he pushed them away.

"Get him!" Shinigami yelled from behind "He cannot fight against us."

Then, a fighting scene we saw in hero movie is happening, one agent against nine monster on this lonely street. While they were fighting, they managed to hurt Agent Ten. Unfortunately, they have paid some loss. Now, there have six members left.

"Do you want to keep this on?" Agent Ten mocked them "I suggest you all surrender."

"What are you talking about? Look at you! You are also in the bad shape" They replied. No matter how strong or awesome he is, he's still a human. He needs to use his power. He quickly activates the Omnitrix.

"Chooooose your Aliennnnnnn!" It said

"Don't let him use it." They yelled and charged him again.

He said "Four Arms."

It replied "You selected Four Armsssssssss"

The bright green light makes them blind temporary. When it was gone, they see his arms and fists are covered with red-flame armor. Agent Ten punch one of them to make a hole in this formation. That monster flies away and crash with the bus. Then, he head to Shinigami.

"You are so dead, Shinigami!" He yelled

Fortunately, his minion is fast enough to intercept and stop him. This time, it was a tiger-like monster. The tiger kick and aim to Agent Ten's legs. It was blocked. Then, it continue strike him again and again. It was useless. Agent Ten can block every strike. He blocks it until it's exhausted. Then, it's his turn. He punches that tiger like he's a sandbag. He starts with one-two combo. He hit its body three times. It feels suffering from colic.

"Move away!" He yells as he punches its face.

The tiger is dead instantly before it lies down on the ground. When he looks around again, they all are gone. No one is there except him. The tiger was a bait to keep him busy. He feels angry and pissed off. He thought he could catch or defeat Shinigami here.

He yelled "Son of the monster bitch! He escaped again. Now, I am not sure I will see them again soon. How the hell am I supposed to report? I…AGH! Not again!"

He suddenly kneels down on the ground. No one knows what is happening to him but he screams and cries painfully. Then, he pulls out something from his pocket. It's a small metal box. When he opens it, we see needles which full with green water. He picks up one of them. He rolls sleeve up. Then, he sees something is moving inside his arm. He suddenly injects it into his main bloodline. The green water is injected slowly into his body while he rest around there.

On the other hand, Sam is right in front of her parent's house. The bike releases her before it takes off again. It disappears in no time. She did not wait and see it. She rushes into the house. She does not know what happened to her parent.

"MOM! DAD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" She opened the door and yelled loudly

Instead of bloody scene, she sees her parent are standing there and waiting for her. They also have an angry face especially her mother. She sees them looked perfectly fine.

"Where have you been, Sammy?" Her father asked "Do you know what time is it?"

"I…I do not understand!" She exclaimed "I…"

"You are in such a big trouble, Samantha Simpson." Her mother yelled angrily. "We called your friends and they said that you were in the library. We called your phone and you closed it. Look like, we need to teach her again, honey."

"I agree with your mother" He stated "We will not hear your excuse. Therefore, you are grounded for two weeks and no pocket money for shopping. You will live and learn to be more responsible. End of discussion."

Then, they walk up stare to their' bedroom while Sam still confuse in the situation. She heard Shinigami made a call to kill her parent. She thought she did not make it on time but no. They are here and look okay. Did he lie to her? There are so many questions in her head.

"What is going on around here?" She thought

***Next morning***

It's a holiday so she can call Alex and Clover to meet her at WHOOP's HQ. She also asked to see Jerry too. She said she has a story to tell them. In Jerry's room, Sam is yelling and telling them her story. They have popcorns as a snack while listen her story. While she was telling them, she also complained about her unreasonable punishment.

"Can you believe that, guys?" She yelled "I have got a detention. I never had it before. This's so unfair. I was captured by those…those monsters! And I thought they killed my parent but no. They are alive and angry me."

"Myyyyy. That was a romantic story." Alex said "What a lucky girl!"

Clover supported Alex "You were saved by handsome Agent Ten and he let you used his bike. He's like a prince charming in the fairytale. I wanted to be kidnapped too."

"Me tooo." Alex yelled

"What! Are you all nuts?" Sam screamed "I thought I was dead back there. I told you my story and you two jealous me. Don't you have a normal sense?" Then, those three are arguing against each other.

Jerry scratched his head and said "You three can stop before I get a headache. Sam, I believe your story. I also have a guest to explain what is happening around here."

Then, the door is open as Agent Ten walk into the room. Alex and Clover scream as they are happy to see him again. They run to him and greet him while Sam stands away from him. After a wild greeting, Alex and Clover have got back to their seat.

Agent Ten shake hand with Jerry and say "It's good to see and work with you, Jerry."

"My pleasure, Agent Ten" He replied "Girls, Agent Ten come from organization called SECT. They are government team who deal with everything beyond our imagination."

"WHAT?" They asked in unison

Agent Ten laughed and said "Let's me explain here, Jerry."

"Stage is yours." He replied

"Okay, first of all, aliens are real. They are out there in the space. Some is good while some is so bad." He stated "Therefore, the government has established Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team aka SECT. We have been dealing with aliens and space creatures for years."

"You mean those creatures who stole our technology, right?" Alex asked

"That's one of our blacklists." He explained "Those small aliens are called DNAliens. They are not really aliens. Technically, they were human before. DNAliens are slaves and workers. They serve the alien called Highbreed."

"You mean that big one, right?" Sam stated

"Yes." He replied

"What do they want from us?" Clover asked him

"Well, Highbreed has a belief that they are the first specie in the universe." He continued "They see other species as lower than them. Therefore, they have planned to take over the universe and modify everyone to DNAliens. They called it, a plan to cleanse the universe."

"But you stopped them, right?" Sam asked him again

"I thought I destroyed them all" He replied "I guess I was wrong. Some of them still out there and plan something. Then, we found that they have been working with Dr. Shinigami."

"Who is he then?" Clover asked

"Dr. Shinigami was one of the best scientists in one of the best company in Japan." He explained "He is an expert in genetic engineering. He obsesses in DNA modification and belief he could make human stronger and better. One day, he crossed the line. He forced people and mixed human's DNA with animal's DNA. The company found his work and stopped him. Somehow, he escaped and had hided until now. I also was there and tried to catch him."

"But you failed!" Sam mocked him

"Guilty" He replied "That's why I am here. The government wants SECT and WHOOP work together so we can cover a whole area from both sides. We will share every technology and information with you guys."

"Yes, WHOOP also will help you in this point too." Jerry stated "Girls, please welcome Agent Ten to your team."

Alex and Clover scream and hug him as they are happy to have him on the team except Sam. She said "Wait, I disagree in this point, Jerry."

"Sam, what are you talking about?" Clover whispered "We finally get a man in our team."

"Yeah, I mean I like our girls team but sometime we also need a man in the team." Alex said

"Do you have a reason, Sam?" Jerry asked her

"How could we trust him since we have not seen his face before?" She asked "We always see him with this stupid helmet. He showed up at the same time as those aliens and mad scientist. What a coincidence? Who know, he could be one of them too."

Agent Ten laughed and said "You're right Sam. I would do the same thing if I were you. Okay, I will take off my helmet as prove that I am real human and on your side."

He pushes buttons on both side of this helmet. Then, he slowly pulls it off and reveals his face to them. Alex and Clover scream as they see how handsome he is while Jerry nods his head. Sam's eyes are opened widely as she is stunned in his face.

"Who are you?" Sam asked him

"Hello, I am KEVIN LEVIN" He introduced himself.


	6. Chapter 6 Animal Trouble part 1

Ch. 6

After Agent Ten has revealed his identity to Jerry and the rest, Alex and Clover are swarming around Kevin. They are yelling with happiness and joy. They are excited for finally seeing his face. He may be not a handsome type but his wild makes him irrespirable.

"Agent Ten! No, I mean Kevin. You are so very very hot!" Clover yelled

Alex grabbed his shoulder and exclaimed "I feel like I am melting down! Jerry, could you turn on AC? This room is too hot to live."

Jerry and Kevin laugh as they heard them. While the room is full of funny, Sam is the only one who does not feel the same. When she saw his face, her mouth was opened widely by surprised. Agent Ten was not a person she thought. She does not know what to do now.

While she is thinking, Kevin approaches her and says "Now, you all have seen my face. I guess we can work together without any problem, right Sam?"

Then, he raised his hand as he wanted to shake her hand. Sam is stunned for a moment before she shakes hand with him. Clover and Alex did not wait and joined them. Jerry also feels happy as he believes the best and strongest team has been created.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." He stated and put helmet back "My team will send our information later. Now, I have another job to do so see you all later."

Before he walked out of this room, Sam exclaimed as she saw something "Wait! Where is your clock or whatever device it was?"

"Clock?" Jerry and the rest exclaimed surprisingly before Clover said "Sammy, what are you talking about this time? Haven't you had enough about your Agent Ten's secret identity thing? He already showed his face to us."

"You all do not understand." She replied them "I am talking about the device he had used. When I met him, it saw a green device on his left wrist. Look, he has not had it on his left. Think about this carefully, Clover, Alex. Do you two remember it?"

"I am not so sure but it seems he had had it back then." Alex stated hesitatingly while Clover exclaimed "Sam was right! I almost forgot about that. It's a weird clock or sort of that."

They looked at Kevin as Sam said. His left wrist is empty. Then, they looked at his right with the same result. Now, Sam has a confident that this man is not Agent Ten. She approached closer and looked seriously at him.

She stated "Care to explain?"

Instead of panic, Kevin still can laugh, this time he laughs louder than before. Sam stomp her foot and yell "What is so funny? Do not try to change the situation! You are not getting away until you give us a proper explanation."

He reaches his hand inside jacket and pulls out the Omnitrix. He showed it to them and says "You are talking about this, right Sam? Here, it is. This is the Omnitrix, the alien hi-end technology device. It has power beyond human imagination and reason. It contains variety of alien powers. Agent Ten has obtained it many years ago."

"This is it!" Clover yelled "Sam! Kevin is Agent Ten. Do you still have any question or curious about him?"

"I…" She is stunned before Jerry pads her shoulder and says "Sam, I think you should say sorry to Kevin properly."

"Hey, never mind about that. I really need to go this time. See you all later." He left this room in no time. Jerry and the rest spend their time to talk and clear everything with Sam. They do not want this kind of trouble anymore in the future. In the end, she promises them that she will no longer thinking about this anymore.

***Beverly Hill Pet Hospital***

It's another busy day in this pet hospital. Owners have brought their pets to get check-up, vaccine, medical attention and etc. They do this because they really care their pets. Unfortunately, pets are thinking the different one. When pets realize where they are, they scream, yell and throw tantrum. Then, a nurse walks past owners and pets before she stop at one customer, a woman with male Siberian husky

She smile and say "Doctor Aloysius is ready to see you and Maximus."

"Okay, thank you. Come here, Maximus. You are going to be sterilized whether you like it or not." She pulls a resisting dog and head to the doctor room. Maximus bark "(Please mother! Anything but that! I swear to my mother's grave and god, I will not make young female dogs around our house pregnant again. MoTHERRRRRR!)"

When they enter the room, they see an old middle-age man with white hair in doctor cloth sitting on a chair. He greet owner before he play with Maximus.

He says "I just got Maximus's lab test. Unfortunately, we cannot operate this fellow for now. His blood level is too low."

"That's bad" Owner exclaim "Thank you for your help, doctor. Come on, Maximus. We are leaving. You must feel happy, right? You are off the hook this time."

"By that way, I looked at his file and found, he has not got a micro ship yet." He stated "Do you want to him get one? I can give him for free."

"Free!" She exclaims "Please, doctor. I cannot resist free stuffs."

Aloysius smile and grab a needle from his desk. It contain a microchip as he say. She helps him by grabbing her pet properly while he is injecting a microchip into Maximus. He finishes it in no time. He rubs it head and permits them to go back.

He whispers "See you tonight, my soldiers."

"Sorry doctor, did you just say something to me?" The owner who suddenly got good ears ask him

He waves his hands and says "No, I did not say anything. You must be hallucination. Please, you can leave and I will tell reception to make another appointment for this Maximus."

After she left the room, the same nurse came in instead. She says "Doctor, are you ready for visiting Bravely Hill dog and cat foundation? You have an appointment with them before 12.00 pm."

"Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me. Tell them, I am on my way. I need to grab my stuffs and equipments first." Nurse left the room as he asked. He smirks evilly as he has a plan with those animals.

***Few weeks later, at Beverly Hill High ***

"Therefore, I want to finish our project here. Thank you." Sam and Ben finished their' presentation as Morrow and students crap hands.

"You two did a pretty good job!" Morrow praised them. "Your explanation is deep and significant. I will give you two, A+. You two deserve for that. Okay, that's all for today. Do not forget to prepare for your exam. It will consist of chapter 5 to 9. If you all listen to my lectures, you will not fail my class. See you all later."

"Did you hear that Sam! We got A+. That's awesome! Give me five, Sam!" She gives him five as he asks. Since Sam has given up about her theory, she treats Ben more nicely and kindly. There were times they worked closer together. They leave this classroom and head to cafeteria. Ben really gets used to this school in no time. He has become a starter player for soccer team and also acquired vice-captain team position. Every girl in this school knows about him and wants to get closer to him. They also envy Clover, Alex and Sam because he's always with them.

"Ben! Over here!" Arnold yells from another side of this hall. He sees him and his friends. They are playing game. "Come and help us pass this level!"

He smile and say "Sorry girls, I have a job to do. See you later."

Well, our girls did not stop him because they are impressive in his personality. Ben is a friend with everyone in the school. He has no problem to associate with anyone except Mandy and her crews. He said what is wrong with being athletic and nerd at the same time as long as they do not harm others rights and freedoms. This is good enough to make them stunned especially Clover who really want to date with Ben.

"So, now we have lost him to Arnold. What should we do after lunch?" Clover asked her friends

Before Sam can make a suggestion, Alex jump up and yell "Hey. I almost forgot. Today, we have Bravely Hill dog and cat foundation's charity. They have brought dogs and cats here to find new homes. They've also activities and etc. I really want to go there and see what I can do. Can we go there, please!"

"Ah! Alex, honey, I do not mean to offense you, your heart or those poor cats and dogs but I am wearing my brand new clothes and I do not wish to have animal's odors on it for at least today. I…" Clover stated but she was stopped by Alex's eyes. Her eyes were so sad and poor.

Sam giggled and padded Clover's shoulder "I do not think we have a chance against her. Okay, we go there and do as you want, Alex. I also think it was a good idea. We…WOHHHH!"

Alex did not wait for them to say anything anymore. She grabs and drags them away. Next moment, they have found themselves in the middle of Bravely Hill dog and cat foundation's charity. It's located at soccer field. There are students and outsiders who are interested in this event. They really have many things to do.

"PUPPYS! KITTIES!" Alex screamed and started running around there as Clover exclaimed "Here we go again. Our miss animal is going wild. I hope she will not make any trouble today."

"Relax." Sam stated "How could this charity be bad?"

Then, we leave those three with the event and get back to Ben. He is playing game with Arnold and friends in a vacant room. From their score, they can break an all-time high score today if nothing happen. Ben control and move his character like it's himself. He dodges every attack and counters them as much as he can. He also keeps talking with the rest to make sure everyone understand what he is doing.

"Go! Go! Go! Arnold!" Ben yelled "I am keeping them busy."

Arnold replied "I am on it. Give me a second and…we…we did it. YEAH! We make a new history. We just make an all-time high score! Give me five guys! No! we must thank you, Ben. You are our savior."

Ben chuckled "Come one guys. You give me too much credit. This is our achievement. Let's enjoy this moment, shall we?"

They agree and start celebration by taking photos and posting on the internet. Then, Ben takes a seat around there and grabs a bottle of green water from his bag. It's kind of too green to be just a normal smooth or sort of.

Arnold noticed that and said "Ben, what are you drinking?"

"Oh this!" He picked it up "This is my special smoothies. I cannot start my new day without this thing. Do you want to try it? I have plenty of them."

"Nah, I am fine." He replied and sighed "Ben, can I ask some serious stuff with you?"

He stops drinking and says "Sure man. What do you want to ask me about? I am pretty sure that I have already told you about me."

"You did" He replied "Ben, what is your relationship with Clover?"

"SAY WHATTTTT!" He yelled out

"I wanted to know are you or are you not dating with Clover?" He said again

He looks confused at Arnold and exclaims "Why are you asking me that? Please, don't tell me that people are talking about Clover and me, right? Trust me, we have no any relationship. We are just friends."

"I knew that but the rumors were so real. That's why I asked you." He stated "But I trust you, Ben. You are not the same as those men around here. I…Ben what are you looking at?"

Ben and the rest look outside through windows and see; students and outsiders are running around while dogs and cats chase them. Those animals did not just chase them but attack people too. Some victims fall down and get attacked by those animals. Well, they can say, it looks like a zombie movie. It just changes from zombie to dogs and cats. Some picks up a phone and takes a video while some start calling for help. The room is full with confusion. They can hear victims screaming voices even though they are inside of the building.

"Ben! What should we… Ben, what are you doing?" Arnold asks Ben who just break a mob to create a stick.

He looks back and says "You guys must lock the door after I leave. Do not open the door until I come back. Also, kill the light, put down curtains and stay quite. If you can call help or something, do it right now or never."

"Wait, Ben! Where are you going?" Arnold ask Ben who is leaving "We are just kids! We cannot do anything."

He reply him "There are people who need help and I am going to help them. I will be back with help."

After he left the room, Arnold and the rest did not know why but they did as he told them. They used everything they found to barricade door and closed curtain. Outside this room, Ben is running through human wave. People told him to get back but he moved forward. Then, he sees a girl who falls down because of stumbling. She is calling for help but no one care.

"Help! I hurt my legs. Please!" She yelled

Next moment, three huge dogs have appeared and caught up with her. She can see theirs' eyes are full of blood thirsty. Theirs' mouths are also full of saliva. They approach her closer before they jump in to attack her. Ben did not wait but charged them with stick. He whips one of them to his left side before he flicks another one to his right. For the last one, he slide under it and throw it over him. That dog flies away before it lands not so far from Ben.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ben asked her

"Thank you so much, Ben" She replied "I…ARGH! My legs!"

He takes look at her. He found her legs were not broken. It's just a sprain but still she cannot walk properly with these legs. He needs to find a place to hide her. While he's thinking, the last dog finally stands up. It attacks Ben from behind in no time. The girl scream as Ben turn around before he jam left hand into that dog's mouth. Then, he slams it with a wall. The dog falls down on the ground. The girl thought Ben's arm must be injured but he does not. His arm's still fine. There's no wound but scratch on his cloth.

"Ben! Are you okay? That dog just…" He stops her as he says he's okay. He looks around there. Everything is quite and no one there except those two. Ben thinks those animals must be somewhere else. This is a good and rare chance to take her away from here.

"Where should I hide her?" He thought "I do not wish to go back to where Arnold is. Okay, I shall fine a place around here."

"Hey, grab my shoulder. I will carry you and hide you somewhere. Ready? One. Two. Three!" She holds him as he told her. They start walking away from there. If she looked at that dog's mouth, she would see a mouth without a single tooth in it. Its teeth spread around there in pieces.

***Few minutes later***

Not just Ben and that girl but few more people are in a classroom. While they were walking, they found other people. Ben helped everyone he found. There are students, teachers and outsiders in this room. They are helping and taking care of each other while Ben stays on guard. His cloth is ruined from saving them.

"Well, I think we are okay for now." Then, he takes a rest with the rest "Anyone knows or see what the hell is happening here? I mean I could be happened without a sign or something, right?"

At first, he thought no one here knew anything but his luck was not running out yet. The girls who he saved first, she says she knows who did this. She also says she was there. Then, she pulls out smartphone and start playing a video file. It's a video from charity event. After he has seen the video, he stands up and walks to the door.

"Ben, where are you going?" The girl asked him "It's dangerous out there. Teacher already called the police. They are on the way. We should stay put and wait."

He did not answer her question but left this room. No one stop him. Then, they found he left weapon on the table. How can he survive without it? She was going to follow him but the other stopped her first.

Ben is standing at the beginning of a passage. There are classrooms on both sides. The end is an exit to where charity is. He walks away from that room and roll up his left arm sleeves. The Omnitrix is on his left hand! Wait, there is one and only Omnitrix in the universe. We have seen it with Kevin but how could this be? Do we have two Agent Ten or what? There must be an explanation for this but not yet. Then, he starts running as we change view from passage to windows from each classroom.

The first window, we see Ben running. The second window, it's still the same. The result still repeats until fifth window. We do not see Ben anymore but Agent Ten instead. Now, he run faster than normal people and charges the door. What did he see in that video?


End file.
